


Serendipity

by Kingpaganmin



Series: Love Yourself: Her, Tear, Answer [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingpaganmin/pseuds/Kingpaganmin
Summary: Hakuno gets roped into going along with Gudako to a certain Singularity, adventures and shenanigans ensue."When you called my name, I became your flower. As if waiting for it, we achingly blossomed.Perhaps it’s the providence of the Universe. It was just like that, you know I know, You’re me, I’m you.From the time that the Universe was created, everything was destined. Just let me love you."Retelling of the Babylonia Singularity. Kind of a prologue to "Euphoria".





	1. Singularity

Hakuno slowly opens her brown eyes, groaning at the sudden impact. If it wasn’t for her friend Gudakos, servant Mash, she would have been dead by now, after all her and her party fell a good few thousand feet. A botched singularity shift.

“Hakuno Senpai! Are you okay?!” She can feel Gudako shaking her.

“Ung…barely.” Hakuno sits up, that’s when the heat hits her. So hot. How did she even end up in this mess? Oh that’s right, she gave in two three pairs of eyes staring at her, while Romani Archman asked her a simple question:

“Will you accompany Gudako, and Mash to Babylon?” His tone is serious, and the way Mash and Gudako are looking at her isn’t helping either!

“Listen, I think you may have gotten the wrong idea about me.” Hakuno starts to argue.

“I don’t think so.” Romani starts to type on a keyboard, it looks like he’s pulling up something on his computer. “According to our data on you Hakuno Kishinami, you were Master to Gilgamesh before correct? If there IS a Gilgamesh in this Singularity, you are our best shot at negations.”

Hakuno pulls at the sleeves of her sweater, it’s ridiculously cold here in Chaldea, at all times. Probably because they’re up in the snowy mountains.

“That was a long time ago…I’m older now, besides you’ve seen me interact with Archer Gilgamesh. It’s not so different from Gudako’s conversation with him!” Ugh no, she doesn’t want to go do this, she doesn’t even understand how she’s ended up here in this snowy mountain in the first place! All she’s aware of that humanity will be eradicated if she doesn’t help, so she opted to roll with it. She can’t go back to the Moon Cell until then anyways. She might as well help as much as she can, it helps that Gudako is a nice person, and easy to get along with.

She hears Gudako and Mash giggle at her argument, she feels confused what is so funny?!

“Hakuno Kishinami, you are the only person here he will listen to. You are a mage as well. You could provide backup to Gudako while in Babylon.

Hakuno’s eyes dart around the room, argh! She suddenly gets flashbacks back when she was a member of the student council on the Far Side of the Moon Cell. Leo would pull this same song and dance this doctor in front of her is right now! Unfortunately it’s working, she feels like she’s obligated to at least help keep her friend safe.

Hakuno sighs heavily before replying. “If it’s to help out Gudako, then I’ll go.” Romani’s eyes light up, “However, I think if there is a Gilgamesh in this Singularity, this plan of yours isn’t going to go the way you hope it is.” Hakuno warns.  

The doctors laughs, “There is time to worry about that later! I am just happy to have you on our side! We don’t have too many former Masters around Chaldea, perhaps Gudako could learn something from you while you three are there in Babylon!”

Hakuno inwardly cringes, do they not realize she’s a half baked mage? Gudako is probably stronger than she is!

“I’m also happy that you’re coming along with us!” Gudako exclaims, as she grabs Hakuno’s hand dragging her to a nearby pod that’s ready for her to step in.

“Er, I really think that you all are putting too much faith in me…” Hakuno mutters.

“No way Senpai! You are good at what you do!” Gudako assures her before stepping into her own pod.

Romani smiles. “Then it’s settled then! Hakuno will be there to provide Gudako and Mash support, and if need be negotiate with Gilgamesh.”

Hakuno frowns as she hops into the pod, she never agreed to that last part! She knows how that golden king is, unless it’s some benefit to him, he won’t help them. She couldn’t bring herself to tell the cheerful doctor that.

“Remember, this isn’t the actual historical Uruk. This is an irregularity, the people you meet here won’t remember you after this Singularity is dealt with.” Romani reminds the team.

She wishes she would have just refused to go along with this, as the sun bakes down on her skin. She supposes it’s too late to complain now though, as she and Gudako stand up.

“So…where are we?” Hakuno asks as she looks around at her surroundings these look like ruins, far from the tales of how rich and flourishing Uruk was she’s heard from her former servant before.  

“According to Doctor Romani, these are ruins of a former city in Babylon.” Mash comments.

Hakuno opens her mouth to make a joke but notices how hard it is to breathe. She overheard Da Vinci telling Gudako about how high the mana density here is. Da Vinci gave Mash and Gudako some sort of device to counteract the mana here, but Hakuno has no such device on her. The density is so thick you could cut it with a butter-knife. As someone who comes from a world where there is no mana left at all on the planet, this is a bit…much. This will make casting spells a little more difficult.

The sound of a loud growling noise breaks Hakuno from her thoughts, Gudako and Mash instantly tense up.

“Hakuno, get behind Mash!” Gudako yells out and she complies. A weird looking monster jumps at Mash, she hits them with her shield, and it disappears.

Hakuno cast a quick shock spell and manages to eliminate two of these monsters. “There’s more coming!” Hakunos hands are shaking, her body is drained already just from that!

“I know!” Gudako fires back, she feels nervous too her friend Hakuno doesn’t look so good, she’s worried about Mash as well.

Hakuno starts to sweat, there’s no way they can defeat all of these things! There has to be at least fifty of these monsters surrounding them, with more coming.

“What are we going to do, Gudako?” Hakuno looks to her friend worried.

“I…I’m not sure. It’s not possible for us to outrun them.” Gudako is sweating now too, dammit they just got there, and they’re already in danger.

“I’m drained, Gudako.” Hakuno honestly states.

“I’m not far behind you..” Gudako replies, she glances over at Mash who looks like she’s having a hard time of her own.

All of the sudden, a lean figure drops down from a nearby ruin. Hakuno can overhear Romani telling Gudako, that it’s a servant. Great, just what they need right now!

The three females ready themselves to fight, with what little energy they have left.

Instead they find the figure with long green hair, and green eyes, smile back at them, before Swiftly defeating the monsters in front of them, with ease. The remaining monsters scurry off.

“Master of Chaldea, sorry I’m late. I am Enkidu it is nice to meet you.”

Hakuno’s eyes widen, that’s Enkidu?! That’s not what she imagined that they would look like at all. On the Moon Cell, Gilgamesh only talked about them a few times, he never mentioned what they looked like. She imagined someone a little more…eccentric? She didn’t imagine someone so nice, and helpful. She stares at Gudako and Mash talking with Enkidu, choosing to stand a little far away, this is Gudako’s fight after all, she is just there to help out. She’s technically an outsider.

“Hakuno!” Gudako calls out. “Come say Hi!”

Hakuno’s eyes shift around, feeling a little nervous, she complies with her friends request. She shyly introduces herself, before shaking Enkidu’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Hakuno.” Enkidu gives Hakuno a smile.

“You too. I hope we can work together well.” Hakuno returns Enkidus warm smile.

“Hakuno, Enkidu is saying that he can take us to Uruk!” Gudako tells Hakuno excitedly.

“Really? That would be great!” Hakuno is a relived, at least they won’t have to wonder around Babylon, until they stumble upon Uruk.

“Let us go. If we stick around too much longer, those things may come back.” Enkidu starts to lead the way, and Mash, Gudako, and Hakuno follow along.

It’s been a few hours, Enkidu mentioned they Uruk is a three day walk from where they rayshifted at. She can’t help feeling somethings off. Even more so when Romani mentioned that Enkidu is leading them north of Uruk. Her heart starts to race when she remembers that Enkidu should be dead, after all her Gilgamesh is still grieving over Enkidu. So what is the deal with this person in front of them now…?

Hakuno starts to question the person in front of them, but is cut off by a man with white hair, and a young girl with purple hair appear from behind the trees in the forest they’re in.

Hakuno listens to the back and forth between the pair, and Enkidu, and Gudako. When suddenly the man called Merlin speaks up, someone she remembers hearing stories about, if she can recall correctly, Merlin was king Arthur’s court mage. Merlin draws the same conclusion she did, a few minutes ago. The person in front of them isn’t Enkidu at all!

“What are you talking about? I am Enkidu you fools. My loyalties now are to mother.” Enkidu takes a battle stance, shit her body is still weak from the fight earlier!

Gudako turns to look at Hakuno. “Hakuno, you stay with Merlin. We have Ana to help us this time, don’t worry I don’t Merlin will hurt you.” she assures her, and Hakuno gives Gudako a small nod of acknowledgment.

Merlin looks down at Hakuno giving her a small smile. “Do not worry, the great Merlin, will protect you~”

“Ah, thank you..” Hakuno softly replies.

“You are a mage too correct? I do not remember seeing you coming here with my clairvoyance…” Merlin trails off.

Hakuno watches the fight in front of her with a feeling of uneasiness, but answers Merlin’s question honestly. “Not a very good one, I don’t think I would be as talent as you Merlin, even if I had two lifetimes to catch up.”

“Hahaha, praise me more. It is nice when a cute girl like yourself, acknowledges me!” Merlin playfully states.

Hakuno rolls her eyes, this guy reminds her of Gilgamesh…just a little bit. “As for the second half of your statement…Romani asked me to accompany, Gudako so that I can uh, deal with Gilgamesh. I used to be his Master, a really long time ago.” She doesn’t know why she’s telling the mage in front her all of this, but from what she can tell it doesn’t look like he’s an enemy.

“Hm, that is interesting.” Merlin stares deep into Hakuno’s brown eyes before continuing. “There is something that you should know…no, you will see for yourself.”

Hakuno looks at Merlin puzzled, what is he on about? She puts Merlin’s words off to the side now, as Enkidu moves to retreat, not before cursing them though. Hakuno heart hurts at the sight at of Enkidu. This isn’t the person she’s heard about!

The air is awkward everyone is silent, that is until Merlin speaks up in usual cheerful manner.

“Well, now that is done and over with, I can lead you to Uruk!” Merlin confidently says with a smug grin on his face.

“By the way..” Romani starts, “How are you even here? I thought you were trapped in Avalon.”

“About that…” Merlin glances at Hakuno. “well, I can’t tell you. I can assure you, that I am working for King Gilgamesh as we speak.”

Romani sighs, “While it’s true that Merlin is scummy, I believe you can trust him for now. You all should follow him to Uruk.”

“Ahh~ Good. Let us be on our way then.” Merlin leads the way, and Gudako, with Hakuno follow behind.

“How are you feeling, Hakuno?” Gudako questions.

“I’m okay…for now.” That was a small lie truthfully she’s extremely worried, with Enkidu running around like this, it’s pretty much confirmed that Gilgamesh is here too. She’s nervous about seeing him, she has a feeling they party she’s with is going to try to make her talk to him. She tries to shake that feeling away, as she follows the mysterious mage in front of her.  


	2. Dead Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno sees Gilgamesh for the first time. It goes about as well as you expect it to.

Hakuno looks around at the city in front of her with eyes wide, contrary to the situation that the mage Merlin, explained to them on the way to Uruk, with all of the demonic beasts running around, and the three goddess alliance causing havoc all across Mesopotamia, the city is surprisingly lively.

“Hahaha, you all seem so shocked.” Merlin says playfully.

“Of course!” Mash starts, “I-I didn’t think it would be this busy…”

Merlin’s tone suddenly turns serious. “The people are doing everything they can to help, that includes keeping daily life, as normal. It is for morale purposes you could say.”

“That makes sense..” Hakuno mutters, truthfully this city is amazing, she hasn’t been outside of the Moon Cell in a long time, she’s almost forgotten what a city on earth is like. Her eyes gaze to the large building off in the distance. She assumes that’s where they’re heading, only one person could have built something that gaudy.

Merlin glances at Hakuno. “Ahh~ So you’ve noticed it first, that is the Ziggurat, that is where Gilgamesh has been ruling from for the past six months.” he explains.

Hakuno finds that hard to believe that Gilgamesh has been actually working, the Gilgamesh she knows would rather have other people do the work for him, while he lazes around. She supposes that with all that is happening in his country, his back is up against the wall, even Gilgamesh can’t sit around while all of this is happening at once.

“Hakuno!” Gudako calls out. “Do you really think you can convince King Gilgamesh to help us?”

Hakuno hears Merlin laugh, this damn mage knows something that he’s not telling them! She ignores the white haired mage for now, “I don’t know honestly. I can try my best, but only if you absolutely need me to. I’m not as good at dealing with him as Romani believes…” she trails off.

“That’s not true Hakuno. Have you not seen the way Gilgamesh looks at you?” Gudako asks.

Huh? What is she on about? Looks at her like what, a means to entertain him? That’s all that Hakuno sees when their eyes meet. Or boredom, with a hint of loneliness. Argh, everyone is putting too many expectations on her!

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Gudako.” Hakuno replies honestly.

Gudako looks at Hakuno with confusion in her eyes, “No offense Senpai, but you really are clueless sometimes!” she teases with a smile on her face.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about though, if you explained it better I could understand.” Hakuno huffs out.

“I think you need to find out what I mean by that yourself, Senpai.” Gudako gives Hakuno another warm smile, while Mash giggles at their back and forth.

“All right kids. We are here. Your tour guide will be right back, I will attempt to get an audience with the king for you. Wait right here.” Hakuno blinks and in an instant Merlin is gone.

“What a weird guy..” Hakuno leans up against a nearby wall, truthfully she’s tired. Extremely tired, they’ve been walking for the past two days non-stop only stopping to take naps here and there.

“Merlin is weird, but he’s pretty strong. So, he can be useful sometimes.” Ana softly says.

Hakuno can’t deny that Ana is right. Merlin did help them out a lot recently, she looks over at Gudako, whose talking with Mash. She wonders if Gudako has a plan to talk Gilgamesh into helping them. After all, Hakuno is only here for back up if negotiations fail between Gudako and Gilgamesh.

“Gudako, Are you nervous?” Hakuno questions.

Gudako meets Hakuno’s brown eyes. “A little. I’m counting on you for help if I need it, you’re better with your words than me.”

Hakuno’s face turns a little pink at Gudakos compliment. “N-not really…”

A cool blast of wind rushes over Hakuno and Gudakos bodies, it’s Merlin, he’s back already?!

“I have gotten you an audience with King Gilgamesh Master of Chaldea, let’s be on our way, we don’t want to keep him waiting any longer than we have to.”

Gudako nods excitedly, and Mash and Ana follow behind. Merlin glances at Hakuno, before uttering in a low voice so that only Hakuno can hear him.

“He’s not the same Gilgamesh you know. He’s actually alive in this world..” Hakunos heart starts to race, what did he just say?! The Gilgamesh they’re about to meet is one where he is alive, not the servant, Gilgamesh?! Then why is she even here?! She can’t talk to this Gilgamesh, he won’t know who she is! Hakuno has an extremely bad feeling about this, as she follows after her friend.

It takes a few minutes, but they finally make it to the throne room where Gilgamesh is. Hakuno’s heart skips a beat when she sees him, blonde hair that looks like gold, crimson eyes that are like rubies, showing off way too much skin in that outfit he’s wearing, holding a weird tablet that looks like a tome…wait. That doesn’t match up with the Gilgamesh she knows. She also sees an axe sitting beside his throne. That really doesn’t match up with her Gilgamesh. The Gilgamesh she knows would never limit himself to using only one weapon!

That voice though…that’s unmistakably Gilgamesh. Barking out orders like usual. She notices a woman standing a little ways away from him. She has brown hair like her, but her face is covered with a veil. Uh. Who is that? Gilgamesh didn’t speak about any woman being close to him when he was alive! A light pain runs through her chest. Hold on. Why does she care about that anyway? She doesn’t have feelings for this man, so why does it matter to her what he does? That still doesn’t explain this small feeling of jealously she’s feeling. She tries to shake these thoughts away as Gilgamesh gives their group a glance, before simply saying “No.” before returning to giving orders.

“Whelp. What are you going to do Gudako? You can’t just wait for him to say it’s okay for you to speak, you have to get in there and speak your mind.” Merlin explains.

“I..” Hakuno feels worried for her friend, she can see that she’s shaking. Merlin suddenly grabs Gudako’s hand and drags her over to Gilgamesh.

“King Gilgamesh I brought someone to see you~” Merlin cheerfully states.

Gilgamesh glares down at Merlin. “You know Merlin, when I sent you out on that mission, I didn’t tell you to bring back unwanted guests. It’s seems you’ve let yourself get distracted.”

Merlin fakes a hurt expression. “Somehow this is becoming all my fault. Master of Chaldea, this is your chance. You should seize it.”

Gudako nods. “King Gilgamesh. I’m Gudako of Chaldea, I came here seeking your help, this is a sin-”

“I know.” Gilgamesh cuts her off. “I know all about your mission. This singularity. I even know that you have me down as a servant in your Chaldea.” Hakuno swears it’s her imagination, but she could have sworn Gilgamesh looked at her before he continued, “I do not require your help. You may leave.”  

“So you know the situation King Gilgamesh? Then you should let us help!” Mash cries out.

“No. Demi-servant, only people of this era, can fix the problems of this era” he tells Mash with coldness in his voice, Gilgamesh glances over at the woman next to him.

“Siduri, show them out.”

Okay now Hakuno is mad, this man is basically bullying people who are just trying to help him! He maybe can push Gudako and Mash around, because they’re still kids, but that won’t work on her! She can’t control the words that are coming out of her mouth.

“How can you be so cold to people who are just trying to help you?” Hakuno glares at the golden king, who glares back at her.

“I know not who you are, but you speak as if you are perfectly familiar with me.”

So she was right then. He doesn’t remember her. Her heart hurts at that, but that isn’t going to stop her from trying to get this asshole to listen to what Gudako has to say.

“I’m Hakuno Kishinami.” Gilgamesh gives her a look that says he doesn’t care what her name is. Jerk. “Unlike Gudako, I’m not from Chaldea, You might not remember but we’ve been through a lot together, if you won’t help them for Gudako’s sake, at least consider helping them for my sake.” Good. She at least sounded confident.

“Ceder girl, you may have some familiarity with me, but as I said I know not, nor do I care to know you.” He hisses.

“H-Hakuno, it’s okay.” Gudako tugs on Hakunos arm. “Let’s go. Let’s follow Siduri.”

Hakuno clenches her fist, jerk, jerk, jerk! She’s pissed off. Merlin claims this Gilgamesh has matured slightly, but she fails to see it, he’s still the same asshole as the one she knows.

“.…They’re doing this to help you, you know. Gudako and Mash have risked their lives already, to protect your kingdom. You should at least give them a chance.” Hakuno gives Gilgamesh one last glare before she turns on her heels to catch up with Siduri.

Gilgamesh sits back down on his throne, annoyed. Who in the hell was that?! The girl and her demi-servant he foresaw coming here to Uruk. The other girl, with her hair and eye color like the trees in the Ceder Forest, he did not see coming to Uruk. No woman has talked to him like that before. Well, every once in a while Siduri does, when he’s not doing his work, but she’s more of his handler than anything else.

He sits back and closes his eyes to think for a minute, while it’s quiet in his palace for a moment. This can’t be the same girl he’s seen in his dreams, on the off chance he does get some sleep can it? No way. It’s true that she does match the girls appearance in his dreams though…the one that he has dreams of fighting enemies with and sleeping next to. That smart mouthed girl, and the one in his dreams that is shy at his touch can’t be the same girl.

Whatever. He has no time to concern himself over a human girl. He’ll close his eyes to take a nap for just a minute.

Hakuno follows Gudako back into town, still thinking about her argument with Gilgamesh. She still feels irritated not at how he talked to her, but how he treated her friends. Dumbass doesn’t realize they’re only trying to help him, and he’s being stubborn!

The woman named Siduri leads them into an abandoned house, explaining to Romani and Gudako that it used to be a alehouse, and that there are bedrooms upstairs enough for all of them to have their own rooms. Merlin and Ana quickly leave to pick out a room, a few minutes later Mash and Gudako join them. Leaving Hakuno alone with this woman who seems to be close to Gilgamesh. Hakuno still doesn’t understand why that thought bothers her. She looks around awkwardly, before sitting down in a chair, and pulling out her phone.

“You said your name was Hakuno correct?” Siduri asks kindly.

Hakuno looks up to meet her eyes. “Um..yes.”

“Don’t worry about what King Gilgamesh said to you. He didn’t mean it I promise. He didn’t call you useless, so he sees some type of worth in you.” Siduri assures Hakuno.

“I wasn’t upset at what he said to me…but thank you for saying that, it’s nice of you to say those kind things when you don’t know me.” Hakuno smiles weakly at Siduri.

“I don’t know, I think I might know you just a little bit. Our King has visions when he dreams you see. Something that has happened to him every since he was a child.” Siduri sits down next to Hakuno.

Hakuno didn’t know that! She was aware that Gilgamesh had clairvoyance but…

“He’s mentioned that he’s seen a girl from the moon that fits your description. That is you isn’t it?” There’s a kindness that Hakuno isn’t used to in her voice.

“I…” Hakuno sighs, “That’s me.”

“Then you understand why I say don’t worry about what he said? It’s too early to give up when you just started, Hakuno.”

Hakuno knows that Siduri is right, and even though she wants to go back to Chaldea, she can’t not until this singularity is completed. Plus, Gudako still needs her help.

“...Alright, I’ll try not to let him get me too upset. Thank you Siduri.” Hakuno smiles up at her.

“That is good! You’re the oldest one from Chaldea correct? Then you can have wine, there is no need to be shy, like I explained to Gudako you won’t start working until tomorrow.” Siduri pours some wine into a cup and hands it to Hakuno.

Hakuno feels a little worried about all of this, she wasn’t counting on doing actual physical labor. She takes a sip of the wine she was handed, it’s actually pretty good. Gudako and Mash come back downstairs. Hakuno feels like she can get used to living in this dorm setting, as she smiles to herself.

Two weeks. Two weeks of doing dumb shit for this golden king, like going to stop an argument between a married couple, sheering sheep, running a flower shop. Not to mention they have to go give a report to this golden king each day when they’re done. Well, Gudako does, Hakuno refuses to go she sees no point in reporting to him like he’s her boss or something. At least today she’s getting to actually be a mage, Siduri came to their dorm this morning, and sent Gudako off with Mash to help somewhere in the city, she told Hakuno that Gilgamesh wanted her to do something different today, he wanted her to use her healing magecraft to heal some soldiers.

It’s almost time for her to call it a day, she only has two more soldiers to heal, and she can go back home. She’s kind of glad, her body still isn’t used to mana density so doing all of this magecraft in one day is pushing her body to it’s limits. She looks out at the leaves falling to the ground, she can’t help feeling that these dead leaves that are falling to the ground is some type of metaphor, for her current situation.

“Hakuno!” She looks up and it’s Merlin.

“Oh, hey Merlin, does Gilgamesh not have you out doing anything today?”

“Not today, I have the day off~ What about you? Are you sure you’re not pushing yourself doing all of this healing magic?”

Hakuno shrugs. “I’ll be fine.” Truthfully she is tired, but Merlin doesn’t need to know that.

“You should go back to the embassy. I can heal the remaining people, don’t worry I won’t tell Gilgamesh. Really making a novice do all of this…as a mage himself he should know better.” Merlin complains.

Wait did she hear him right? “Wait, are you saying this Gilgamesh is a mage?”

“Oh that’s right, you went to bed on your first night here in Uruk, you wouldn’t know. King Gilgamesh is indeed a mage in this form. He summoned me, and seven other servants.”

Hakuno can’t believe it, she doesn’t understand why he’s limiting himself to only using magic…that’s not like Gilgamesh at all. She feels dizzy at that thought.

“Ung..”

“See? You are not fine Hakuno. I will walk you back to the embassy.” Merlin helps Hakuno up.

“Sorry. Thanks Merlin, I’m just not used to the mana here.”

“That is what I figure. You just let Senpai Merlin, take you back to the embassy. It’s my job as a stronger mage to help weaker ones after all~”

Hakuno ignores the slight insult and quietly follows the annoying mage.

Gilgamesh frowns at the words that come out of Merlin’s mouth that night in his report. “Hakuno nearly passed out healing soldiers today.”

“How is that moonchild?” To which Merlin shrugs.

“I don’t know. I just dropped her off and came here. She looked pretty tired” Merlin replies honestly.

Gilgamesh lets out an irritated sigh before telling Merlin that he can go. He should go check on that girl, he’s annoyed that she refuses to come to the ziggurat to report on her work. He’ll just go to her then, she can’t avoid him then. That’s what he’ll do, he decides, he’ll give them their assignments himself in the morning. They’re probably get tired of Siduri telling them what to do anyways. Seemingly satisfied with himself for coming up with that idea, he turns his attention back to the stack of clay tablets at his desk, trying to focus on his work, but his mind keeps wondering back to the girl who stood up to him so fearlessly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter~ I'm happy that you all are so excited for this new series! I am too! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> These chapters might be a little shorter than what you're used to from my other fanfics.
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments and kudos, and thanks for taking time out to read this fanfiction!


	3. Embarrassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh tries to get closer to Hakuno. Awkward conversations ensue.

Hakuno covers her head up with a nearby pillow, as rays of sunlight hit her face. She’s not sure how long she’s been asleep for, as soon as Merlin dropped her off back at the embassy, she went straight to her room, threw her bag on the floor and passed out on her bed. She closes her eyes, she feels a little embarrassed almost passing out on Merlin like that, but her body really isn’t used to the amount of mana in this world. She wonders what Gilgamesh would say, he would probably just make fun of her. Argh, why is she thinking about that golden asshole?! She tries to push Gilgamesh as far from her mind as possible as she tries to get a little more sleep, before Siduri gets here.

Gilgamesh finally makes his way to the house where these Chaldean mongrels are staying at. It took at least three hours to sneak out of the ziggurat, without anyone seeing him. The last thing he needs his Siduri or anyone else bitching at him to stay inside, to keep working. Truthfully, he wants to see that moon girl. No one needs to know that is the reason that he’s really here. He roughly opens the door.

“I’m coming in!” Gilgamesh announces.

“King Gilgamesh!” Mash exclaims, “What are you doing here?!”

Gilgamesh desperately looks around, hoping no one outside heard Mash yell. “Be quiet! Do you wish to have someone come look for me?!”

“S-sorry…anyway, it’s not like you to leave the ziggurat, what is the matter?” Mash tilts her head to the side.

Gilgamesh shrugs. “I am here in order to give you your assignments today. You all are probably tired of Siduri, and even I need to get fresh air once in awhile.”

“O-okay..” Gudako replies, why is this king so weird?! “What are we doing today?”

“You and the demi-servant are going to the Persian gulf, in order to get fresh water. I’ll also be joining you today. It should be a full day journey. Half a day to get there, and all night to get back.” Gilgamesh explains.

Wait did Gudako here that right? She opens her mouth to protest but is surprised by the next thing Gilgamesh asks.

“Where is that other girl? I have four travel passes, one you, Mash, and myself. I want that girl that was with you earlier to join us.”

“You mean Hakuno? She’s upstairs in her room.” Before Gudako can finish Gilgamesh is already making his way up the stairs.

“W-wait! I can get her for you, she’s probably still asleep, her mana was drained yesterday.” Gudako tries to protest to no avail, Gilgamesh has already made his way up the stairs.

“If she chews you out don’t blame me..” Gudako sits back down, and Mash giggles.

Hakuno groans, what is that loud noise coming from downstairs? She heard Mash yell, but couldn’t make out what she was saying. She sits up, Hakuno assumes Siduri is here, she should get dressed and head downstairs. Hakuno gets out of her bed, and throws on a pair of shorts. She’s glad she was smart and brought these with her, she doesn’t get how Gudako can wear those black tights in this heat. She takes off her shirt in order to put a clean tank top on. She digs through her bag and frowns, damn it she’s going to have to do laundry soon she’s completely out of clean undershirts.

Suddenly she hears her door open. She guesses it must be Gudako coming to wake her up. She should ask if she brought any extra clothes.

“Is that you Gudako? Quick question,” She slowly turns around, “Did you bring any extra undershir-” She stops her sentence when she meets a pair of red eyes, staring at her wide-eyed. What in the hell is he doing here?! More importantly why did he just barge into her room, without even saying anything?!

Hakuno quickly turns back around, before he can stare at her any longer. “P-PERVERT! Why in hell are you here?! Get out!”

Gilgamesh looks at her amused. He chooses to ignore the insult she threw at him. “Why are you so embarrassed? It’s just your body. Trust me, I am not interested in your mediocre body.” Gilgamesh leans up against the doorpost, refusing to move.

Hakuno puts on a shirt as fast as she can. Before marching over to where Gilgamesh is. “I said, get out! You don’t just barge into someones room, who raised you?!” She pushes against his chest, trying to get him to move.

Gilgamesh laughs, if she was anyone else he would have already killed them for their insolence, but this girl is amusing. He grabs her hands.

“Wow, your skin is soft. I suppose every once in awhile a commoner girl like yourself can surprise me.” Hakuno’s face turns red.

“Please get out…I’m getting dressed. Why are you even here? Don’t you have some work to do?” She says quietly.

“You have been avoiding me. You won’t come to the ziggurat so I had to come meet you.” Gilgamesh eyes meet Hakuno’s chestnut eyes.

Hakuno looks away from Gilgamesh, whose still has his hand in her own. “I-I wasn’t avoiding you. I see no point in reporting to you, like I’m working a job. You’re not my boss.”

Gilgamesh laughs loudly. “You honestly are interesting moon girl! You are brave to talk back to me like this.”

Hakuno glares up at Gilgamesh. “Don’t call me that. You can call me by my name. It’s Hakuno. You calling me these weird nicknames is strange.”

Gilgamesh raises a eyebrow, “Hakuno.” Hakuno’s heart skips a beat, at him calling her by her name.

Gilgamesh and Hakuno stand there, staring at each other for a good two minutes, until Gilgamesh breaks the silence.

“I would like you to come with Gudako, Mash, and myself to the Persian Gulf. Do not worry, I won’t make you work, I am aware that you’re magical energy is still recovering.” He promises.

“What? Why me? Why not bring Merlin?” Hakuno questions, to which Gilgamesh scoffs.

“You are more interesting. I would like for you to stop avoiding me.” He tells Hakuno honestly.

Hakuno shifts around nervously, why is he being so honest? She’s not used to Gilgamesh being honest with her. The Gilgamesh she knows would never say that. She manages to break free from Gilgamesh’s grip on her hand.

“I said I wasn’t avoiding you.” She sighs. She supposes she can tag along, only to help Gudako out. Not to be with this golden king. “Fine I’ll go. Only to be a help to Gudako, not for you.” She wants to make that clear.

Gilgamesh smirks at Hakuno. “Whatever you say.”

Hakuno rolls her eyes, why is he being so smug? She was just being honest. “Can you please get out now? I would like to finish getting dresses without those sad eyes of yours staring me down.”

Gilgamesh frowns. Sad eyes? His eyes aren’t sad! He silently complies with Hakuno’s request, he’ll just stand outside her door until she’s done then.

Hakuno lets out a sigh of relief, when Gilgamesh leaves her room. Jeez, what a troublesome man. She still can’t shake the thought of what he said though, did he really come all the way out here just to see her? She wasn’t avoiding him, there’s no reason for her to go see him everyday. He’s busy anyway, and he’s not her Gilgamesh. She stays in her own thoughts for a minute, before snapping herself out of her own head. This man, making her feel confused. It’s not fair! She quickly finishes getting dressed.

Gilgamesh leans up against the wall outside of Hakuno’s room. For an ordinary girl, he has to admit she is pretty adorable in her own way. He wonders if she has a man in her own world. He shouldn’t even be worrying about useless things like this, he’s too busy.

Gilgamesh hears the sound of the door opening and instantly turns his head to face Hakuno.

“...You’re so strange. Waiting on me like this…” Hakuno grumbles, throwing her bag over her shoulders.

“It took you long enough.” Gilgamesh notices the bag on Hakuno’s shoulders. “What is up with the bag on your back? You act as if we are going to be gone for more than a day.”

“Don’t worry about it. It just has stuff I need in it.” Hakuno quickly replies, making her way to the staircase.

“Hey! You’re really gonna walk off and leave me standing here?!” Gilgamesh says slightly insulted.

Hakuno stops and stares at the golden Caster. Waiting on him to catch up. “You were just standing there. We’re probably keeping Gudako, and Mash waiting.”

“Hah! They cannot leave without me, you worry too much about what others feel.” Gilgamesh replies with his usual arrogance.

“No. It’s just called “being nice” you should try it sometime.” Hakuno fires back, and Gilgamesh chuckles following behind Hakuno. This girl is the most interesting thing he’s come across in a long time.

It’s been a few hours since Hakuno, Mash, Gudako, and Gilgamesh has left Uruk. They had to hide Gilgamesh in the cart they’re riding in to sneak him out. That was not fun. Hakuno felt a headache coming on as she tried to get him to hide, he complained to her about having to “Sneak around in his own city, like a rat” Hakuno replied with, “You could have stayed in the ziggurat, no one told you to come with us.” Seriously, it’s like he’s his Archer self more than he believes.

Hakuno tries not to look at the blond man sitting next to her, all of this room on the cart and he chooses to sit right next to her. She looks over at Gudako and Mash who are laughing and having a good time. At least someone is having fun.

“So, Hakuno, what do you think about Uruk?” Gilgamesh suddenly asks.

Hakuno is surprised by his sudden question, she thinks for a minute before answering truthfully.

“Everyone here is so positive and nice. I’ve never been in a city this big before, so it’s all new to me. Your people love you, Gilgamesh.”

“Of course they do. A king doesn’t live for his people, the people live for their king.” He looks up at the clouds.

Hakuno wants to say that she disagrees, but doesn’t feel like entering into a philosophical debate with Gilgamesh.

“By the way….I’ve been wondering. What’s the deal with you being a mage? The you I know, would probably die from laughter if he saw you.”

Gilgamesh feels a little confused, is him being a mage so strange? “I am king, me limiting myself to only using magic is proof of that.”

He hears Hakuno giggle, what is so funny, does she believe that he is weak as a mage? “What has prompted you to laugh at me, what is so funny?!”

“It’s just you as a mage, is so weird. I’ve never thought of you as the type to take being a mage so seriously!” Hakuno smiles at Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh frowns, he knows she’s just teasing him, but he wants to show her how strong he is. He sees there’s a few golems not too far from where they’re at. He calls out Gudakos and Mash’s name as he summons his tome.

Hakuno watches Gilgamesh confused, what in the hell is he doing?! She seems him cast a spell and it hits one of the golems, that were just minding their own business.

“Why’d you do that?!” Hakuno exclaims.

Gilgamesh ignores her. “Gudako, Mash, show me how well you fight. I will join you.” He hops off the cart, before looking up at Hakuno.

“Watch me well Hakuno, I will show you how strong I am. You stay here with the cart.”

What? She never doubted his strength?! Why is he trying to show off, at the expense of Gudako’s safety? She feels a little annoyed as she prepares herself to give what little support she can.

Surprisingly the fight was going pretty well, Gilgamesh was actually holding his own, even though it looks like he has a hard time fighting. Hakuno doesn’t dare say that out loud though, there’s no telling how much he would whine at her if she said that. Mash moves in front of Gudako in order to protect her from the last Gudako. That’s when it happened, the golem completely ignores Mash, instead choosing to go for Gilgamesh, Mash didn’t make it in time before the golem kicks Gilgamesh in the stomach sending him flying a few feet.

Hakuno’s heart starts to race as she jumps off the cart. Stupid! She told him not to attract the attention of those golem, and now look what’s happened. She runs over to Gilgamesh just as Mash gets the last hit in on the golem.

“Are you okay?!” Hakuno exclaims with worry in her voice.

Gilgamesh slowly sits up, “Hah, if that killed me, what kind of king would I be?”

Hakuno looks at the spot where the golem hit him, it’s already starting to bruise. She forgets that he’s still alive, and human in this singularity. He’s not a servant. He’s probably just putting up a tough front, for her.

“Here, let me heal you..” Hakuno whispers.

“I’m fine. I do not require your aid. You are still recovering yourself.” Gilgamesh doesn’t give her a chance to argue with him before returning to the cart. Hakuno watches him walk away, with her heart pounding in her chest. What a stubborn king.

Another hour later, and Hakuno and her party finally make it to the Persian gulf. Hakuno’s eyes light up as she sees the ocean. She’s never seen it before. Gilgamesh watches Hakuno captivated, before forcing himself to look away from her to explain to Gudako what he wants her and Mash to do.

“You two are to load up the fresh water onto the cart, and replace the full jars, with the empty ones on the cart we are sitting on now.”

“Senpai, this will be easy!” Mash tells Gudako with a smile on her face.

“Indeed.” Gilgamesh turns his attention to Hakuno.

“You’re with me. I need your help with something.”

Hakuno is confused, what could he possibly need her help with? She has a bad feeling about this.

“Er, okay..”

Gilgamesh jumps down from the cart, and offers his hand to help Hakuno down. She reluctantly takes it.

“Me and Hakuno will be back in an hour and a half.” Gilgamesh tells Gudako, who nods.

“Sounds good.” Gudako smiles at Hakuno, “Good luck Senpai~”

Hakuno’s face turns red as Gilgamesh doesn’t let go of her hand instead leading her down to the beach. What is that supposed to mean?!

Once they get out of earshot from Gudako and Mash, Gilgamesh speaks up. “To be honest, what I need your help with will only take ten minutes at the most. I just needed a break.”

Hakuno looks out at the sea, is he really that tired? She finds it hard to believe that he’s working so hard. “Won’t Siduri be mad? Isn’t she your wife?” Hakuno asks honestly.

Gilgamesh looks down at Hakuno for a few seconds, before laughing loudly. He’s laughing so hard that he’s holding his stomach.

“Quit it moon girl, you’re going to kill me from laughter!”

Hakuno glares at the Caster, “It was an honest question. She seems close to you.”

Gilgamesh calms himself down enough to answer her question. “She is just my assistant. I have no queen. I can’t be running around the city myself you see.” Gilgamesh wonders why she thought that, before getting an idea. “Is that the reason why you haven’t been to the ziggurat? Were you possibly jealous?”

Hakuno lets go of Gilgamesh’s hand, she’s blushing hard. “No way, you wish!”

Gilgamesh grabs Hakuno’s hand again. Not letting her run away from the conversation. He starts to walk along the beach heading towards a lighthouse, pulling Hakuno along with him.

“Right. You know, I’ve seen you in my dreams, Hakuno. So you should just be honest.”

Ah that’s right, Hakuno forgot that Siduri told her, that he has visions of the future in his dreams.

“I’m telling you, I’m not jealous! I just assumed-”

“That is the problem. You are assuming too much about me. Maybe you should try being by my side for a bit, and form your own opinion.” He sees how the wind is blowing her hair, he ignores how irregular his own heart is beating.

“What do you mean by that?” Hakuno questions.

“Your body is not used to the mana here correct? Then you should stay with me at the ziggurat. There are plenty of rooms, the mana in the ziggurat is more stable than in town.” Gilgamesh grips her hand tighter.

What did he just say?! He can’t be serious. “Oh, but before that there is something that I wanted to ask.”

Hakuno tries to get herself to calm down, her mind is racing! “What is it? I’ll try to answer, the best that I can.”

He turns her body around so that, she’s facing him. “Do you have a man?”

Oh god, Hakuno feels like she’s about to pass out! All of these questions he’s asking is making her feel dizzy. Does she have a man?! She’s never even been kissed, what does he think?!

“N-no. I’ve never had time to think about that kind of stuff.” She answers him honestly.

Gilgamesh feels a wave of relief wash over him for some reason. Though he should have seen that answer coming, after all she hasn’t let go of his hand.

“So you will be staying with me then? I can have some servants move your things to the ziggurat.”

Hold up, she hasn’t agreed to this! “W-wait a minute.” Hakuno tries to talk him out of this as they reach the lighthouse. He opens the door, Gilgamesh lets go of her hand, as he motions for her to go first.

“Why are you so against it? Are you feeling bad for your friends because they cannot join you?” He asks, his red eyes looking down at her as some researchers rush up to them greeting Gilgamesh.

“My king! We heard you were coming, let us led you to the area where you requested to work.” Gilgamesh doesn’t say anything back, instead following the researcher.

“That’s…well..” Hakuno can’t deny that he’s right. “It’s not fair to Gudako.”

Gilgamesh scoffs. “Then how about this, I will not let you stay for free. You will be my attendant, how does that sound?”

“Don’t you already have an assistant, how is an attendant any different from that?” Hakuno fires back, trying desperately to get him to forget about this conversation.

Gilgamesh waits a few minutes to reply, as the researcher leads them to a room, before bowing, leaving them alone together.

“Siduri just does my running around for me. You on the other hand, will take care of my needs personally. There are things that Siduri cannot do, you understand? Like heal me for example. You can even supply me with mana if need be.” He explains with a serious tone.

Hakuno closes her eyes in order to process what he’s telling her, it’s true that she’s already done this dance with him on the Moon Cell. She did restore him to his original form then by taking care of him…she supposes she can do it again, as long as she’s not just there freeloading off of Gilgamesh.

She opens her eyes to find Gilgamesh way too close to her! Her face turns red, what is he issue?! “Okay, okay I will consider it. I will give you an answer once we get back to Uruk.” She promises.

Gilgamesh gives her a smirk, seemingly satisfied. “Good.” He backs away, turning his attention to a nearby desk.

Hakuno breathes a sight of relief, he’s so strange!

“Hakuno. You know a lot about the technology that Chaldea uses correct?”

“Huh? Oh er, yes, just a little bit.”

“Excellent. Then you shall help me set this up. Hold this.” He hands her a small round object.

“What’s this?” She holds it up in her hand.

“It is a communication device. I was inspired by that doctor of yours. This is for later.” Gilgamesh sits down, as he hooks up some wires.

“Do you really think that you can get it to work, in this time period?” Hakuno is skeptical, Gilgamesh is smart but getting technology that’s not from his time period to work? That’s too much even for Gilgamesh.

“Of course! I can do anything once I set my mind to it.” He finishes stringing the wires together. “There. Now press that button, on the device I gave you.” He orders.

Hakuno does as she’s told still feeling skeptical, that is until she sees herself projected onto the wall.

“Hahaha, see? Did I not tell you, that I could get it work?” Gilgamesh takes the device from Hakuno and presses the button again to turn it off.

Damn this man, turning over her expectations in an instant!

“That didn’t take as long as I thought it would. We still have an hour left before we have to return to the Chaldeans. What do you wish to do? If it were up to me I would stay in this room and nap…but I fear I might not wake up for a few days once I fall asleep.”

He’s asking what she wants to do? She doesn’t know! “I-I guess we could go back to the beach. There’s not really much else we can do.”

“Hmmm..I suppose that sounds good. Come then, let us go.” Gilgamesh leaves the room as Hakuno runs after him.

Both Gilgamesh and Hakuno are walking along the beach again, when Gilgamesh asks. “Have you never seen the ocean before?”

“Nope. This is my first time.”

Gilgamesh wonders how sheltered she must have been, more sheltered than him that is for sure.

“Well. Let me rephrase that, this the first time I remember, I have Amnesia Syndrome, so I don’t really remember much that was before I became a Master.” She doesn’t know why she’s telling him all of this, she just doesn’t want him to get the wrong idea about her.

Gilgamesh doesn’t like that sad look in her eyes, as she tells him about her sickness. Even if she’s an amnesiac, she’s still her own person. Enough of this serious conversation, he lightly pushes her into the water.

What the hell?! “Why did you do that, I don’t have any extra clothes with me, stupid!” Hakuno stands up, suddenly glad she didn’t’ wear white today.

Gilgamesh laughs, “I did not like that sad look you were giving me.”

“So you push me into the water?!” She grabs his hand and he allows her to drag him into the water with her.

“This is more fun than the serious conversation we were having, don’t you think?” He gives Hakuno another light push, pushing her back into the water.

Hakuno stands up and pushes Gilgamesh in return, he allows her to push him into the water. He gently grabs her hand, and they stare at each other. Gilgamesh stares deeply into her eyes, Hakuno’s heart beats hard in her chest.

“Gil..”

Gilgamesh knows he shouldn’t be doing this, he has no time to deal with women. This girl in front of him is smart, and her face is cute, and she extremely headstrong. In the dreams he’s had, she’s so shy at his touch, like she is now. He leans into her face, and Hakuno instinctively closes her eyes, what is he doing?! She wants to back away, but her body is stuck to the spot she’s in.

Gilgamesh quickly snaps his head in the direction of Gudako and Mash.

“What’s wrong?” Hakuno is confused.

“You stay right here. I’ll be right back.” He stands up and takes off before Hakuno can bug him further about what’s wrong.

Hakuno should do as Gilgamesh asks, but she’s curious about what got Gilgamesh all worked up. She runs after the golden Caster to make sure he doesn’t do anything reckless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter~ Hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for all of the comments and kudos. 
> 
> Hope you all have a good Christmas!


	4. 1! 2! 3!

Hakuno rushes back to the cart, where Gilgamesh took off running to, she’s supirsed when she sees a figure with long green hair in the distance. It’s Kingu. Her breath hitches in her throat. She remembers that it’s Gilgamesh’s first time seeing Kingu. She has to make it over to where Gilgamesh is before he does something that he’ll regret. Her body is stuck to the spot she’s standing in though. Her heart is pounding in her chest, she’s extremely worried for Gilgamesh. Another thought invades her mind:

Why is she only worried about Gilgamesh? Shouldn’t she be worried for Gudako and Mash as well? Even though Gudako has Mash, she’s still vulnerable to attacks, they haven’t summoned anyone using the summoning circle back at the embassy yet. She gets a good look at Gilgamesh’s face, still wearing the same serious expression as ever, his eyes are telling a different story however. His eyes always has a hint of sadness to them, but this is a completely different situation, his eyes are deep pool full of sadness. He may be able to put up a tough front for Gudako, but she can see through his facade.

She turns her gaze to Kingu, neither him nor Gilgamesh and Mash have moved an inch in the past five minutes. They haven’t even said anything to each other. She sees Kingu make a slight movement, her eyes widen, he’s going to go right for Gilgamesh! She’s got to hurry, she uses every ounce of her strength to make it to Gilgamesh, Hakuno hears Romani call out her name, to tell her to stay back, even Gilgamesh is shocked by what she’s doing.

“Idiot! Did I not tell you to stay on the beach?!”

He can’t get hurt. If Gilgamesh dies, then their mission is really screwed! She uses her magecraft in order to put a weak shield in front of her and Gilgamesh. As Kingu fires a weapon directly at Gilgamesh, the weapon, a small knife passes through the shoddy shield, and manages to hit Hakuno’s left hand. She winces.

“Stupid! Are you alright?!” Gilgamesh’s voice is filled with concern.

Hakuno nods. She’s fine, she’s been through worse. As long as Gilgamesh is okay, then that’s all that matters.

Gilgamesh looks down at Hakuno’s hand. It’s bleeding terribly, he’s got to hurry this up. He glares at the person using his friends body, and they glare back, before smirking at Gilgamesh before running away.

“...Coward. Unworthy to be using my friends body.” Gilgamesh mutters.

“Senpai!” Gudako yells out. “Are you okay?! Why did you do that?! Mash was right there!”

“I…I..” Hakuno can’t tell Gudako the real reason why she did something that irrational.

She hears Gilgamesh let out an irritated sigh. He grabs her by her right hand, and turns her around to face him, she meets his crimson eyes, that are filled with both worry and anger.

“You shouldn’t have done that! Look at you now, you are bleeding!” He doesn’t understand why she jumped in front of him like that, he could have easily blocked that attack.

“I was trying to help you!”

Gilgamesh sighs again, he didn’t need her help! They’re wasting time standing here arguing like this. He takes Hakuno by her right hand, leading her back down to the lighthouse. Those researchers have to have some sort of first aid treatment.

Gilgamesh turns his head to Gudako. “We’ll be back in a few minutes. Once this one gets her wound treated we can leave. I am not trying to be here any longer than we need to, even more so because that thing using my friends body, knows where we are!”

Hakuno doesn’t say anything, she feels bad, making Gilgamesh take care of her like this, when she was just trying to protect him. Now look at the situation he’s the one taking care of her. Just like his Archer self.

Once they’re out of earshot of Gudako Gilgamesh suddenly lets go of her hand, and shrugs off his jacket.

“Here, put this on your wound. I do not need you bleeding all over the place.” No anger. No malice in his words, just a tone of worry coming from his lips.

“A-are you sure? You won’t have a shirt.” Hakuno tries to protest.

“So stubborn. Just do as I say for once.” Gilgamesh gently takes her left hand that’s bleeding in his own, before wrapping his jacket around it.

Hakuno face flushes red, he’s being so gentle. “There. Come, let us get your wound treated. I am not angry with you, just confused.” Gilgamesh mutters, as he grabs her right hand again, holding it as he leads her to the lighthouse.

Gilgamesh immediately calls over a researcher demanding first aid treatment for Hakuno. They were lucky that they did have some first aid materials available. One of the researchers offered to treat Hakuno, but Gilgamesh refused saying he would do it.

The air is awkward, Hakuno has to say something as Gilgamesh puts a bandage around Hakuno’s hand. She opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by Gilgamesh uttering, “Why did you do that woman? There was nothing for you to gain, risking your life for me.”  
Dammit, she wasn’t counting on him to ask that question. She has to think of something quick, she herself doesn’t understand why either. Other than if he dies, then they can’t continue their mission.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt..if you die, that would leave Gudako and myself in a predicament.” Hakuno tries to ignore how close Gilgamesh is to her, he’s so warm, like a fire.

“You’re being unfair to me.” Gilgamesh tells her sternly. He knows she’s lying, she knows she’s lying. She should just be honest, he’s seen visions of them sleeping in the same bed together, with her body cuddling up to him. It’s clear that they are to be lovers, even though he knows he has no time for romance. It should be the last thing on his mind right now. This girl in front of him is throwing a wrench in all of his thoughts.

“I don’t understand, how am I being unfair to you?” Hakuno really doesn’t get it, she’s been nothing but honest with him.

“You are not being honest with me or yourself, you know fully well that I would have not died from that.” He finishes tightening the bandage around Hakuno’s hand.

Hakuno looks away from his eyes staring at her! He’s the one not being fair, backing her in a corner like this…

“Ah well, no matter. I suppose I have to wait until your ready. However, you will be staying with me in the ziggurat. I will not wait for you to give me an answer once we get back to Uruk. That is final.” Gilgamesh moves away form her body.

Hakuno glares up at Gilgamesh. Typical, trying to make decisions without waiting on her input!

“Don’t I get a say in this?”

“No. If I leave you alone, it is clear you will try to do something reckless. If you are my attendant that chance is reduced dramatically. You understand now? I will not take no for an answer.” He helps her up from the chair she was sitting on.

“L-listen here you-”  
”No. I told you, that this is final. While you are in Uruk, I am your king. You wish to help me yes? Then stay in the ziggurat with me, that is your best chance to make sure that I don’t do something as you put it “reckless” is it not?” Gilgamesh explains.

Hakuno knows that he’s right…he’s cheating by using his Charisma on her! She can’t argue with him when he actually makes sense for once.

“.…Fine.”

Gilgamesh’s eyes light up. Hakuno’s heart pounds in her chest. He looks like such a little boy when he’s excited.

“Good good. Now let us return, to the Chaldeans so that we may return home. I would like to get back before sunrise.” Gilgamesh gives Hakuno one last look before heading out of the room they’re in.

Hakuno heart fills up with warmth at him saying “home” ugh, what is wrong with her? This isn’t her Gilgamesh. She needs to keep reminding herself of that fact. All of these feelings she’s feeling, like how she disparately wants to hold his hand again, is making her confused. She shouldn't have came here, she thinks to herself as she chases after that golden back.

It’s sunset now, Hakuno, Gudako, Mash, and Gilgamesh have been on their way back to Uruk for the past four hours. Gilgamesh has been sitting next to Hakuno again, occasionally asking how she’s feeling, and talking with her about random subjects.

Hakuno stomach suddenly growls loudly, and Gilgamesh laughs. “Someone is hungry.” He looks over at Gudako. “Did you bring anything.”

“Oh that’s right!” Mash exclaims. “You’re probably hungry too right Senpai?” Mash  digs through her own bag and pulls out three containers.

Gudako looks a little puzzled, “What’s that Mash?”

“Me and Ana, packed butter cake for us to eat.” Mash starts to hand the packages out, she hands one to Hakuno.

“Sorry Hakuno, I wasn’t counting on King Gilgamesh to join us. Theres a lot in there do you mind sharing?”

Hakuno quickly looks at Gilgamesh whose looking with a far off gaze. So far off that not even she can tell where he’s looking. It doesn’t seem like he’s paying attention to their conversation.

“H-huh? Oh, sure I don’t mind.” Hakuno takes the package from Mash.

“Gilgamesh.” She tries to get his attention. He’s still staring off into the distance. She wonders what he’s thinking about, she chooses to try again.

“Gil.” That seemed to do the trick, he turns his head to her.

“What? What is it? Apologies, I was thinking about what I needed to do once I returned to Uruk.”

Hakuno knows that’s not all there is to it. He wouldn’t have ignored her if that was it. She lets it go. She doesn’t feel like getting into another argument with him.

“Are you hungry? Mash passed out some butter cake. Do you want some?”

Gilgamesh looks at Hakuno intrested, it’s true it’s been a couple of days since he’s eaten anything. He hasn’t had time to stop and eat.

“I suppose.” Hakuno nods, before unwrapping the package, and her eyes light up like a Christmas tree at the sight of the cake. She hasn’t had anything sweet to eat since right before they rayshifted. Gilgamesh chuckles.

“It seems I have found your weakness. Do you like sweets?”

“Um..yes. Sweets are my favorite.” Hakuno replies honestly as she hands Gilgamesh half of her cake.

“Hmm. You sure gave me the bigger piece.” Gilgamesh comments.

No! She didn’t mean to do that! “Ah, er, um..” she shifts back and forth embarrassed to ask. “I would like to request a trade.”

“No, this is what you’ve given me.” He teases.

“But..” Hakuno whines.

Gilgamesh notices how cute she looks when she pouts. He shouldn’t even give into her after all, she was reckless earlier, risking her life like that.

“Fine, fine, here.” Gilgamesh trades her his cake.

“Thank you..” Hakuno whispers before chomping down on her cake.

Gilgamesh watches her. “Is it good?” she nods her head yes.

“...You are incredibly interesting.” Gilgamesh bites into his own piece of cake.

“You give me too much credit.” Hakuno responds, taking another bite of cake into her mouth. This cake is really too good.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. I only say that because I see value in you. You should love yourself more.” Gilgamesh finishes his cake before leaning back against the cart, stretching his arms out, Hakunos face flushes pink when she feels his hand on her shoulder.

“S-stop it..” Hakuno whispers, Gilgamesh doesn’t seem to have heard her, as he keeps giving her a lecture.

“You’re a hard worker. From what Gudako tells me, you work just as hard as she does. You are doing this for my people. What more could I ask for from you? Let me praise you.” Gilgamesh shrugs.

Hakuno feels embarrassed, there would be no way her own Gilgamesh would ever tell her that. At least not seriously.

“I’m glad you think so, but I’m really nothing special, stop saying stuff like that.” Hakuno breaks free from Gilgamesh’s grip on her shoulder before moving to where Gudako and Mash are, joining in on their conversation.

Gilgamesh narrows his eyes, why does she think that? He’s done all of this just so he can spend some time with her, and she still believes that she is not special? He feels slightly insulted as he watches Hakuno, laugh at something Gudako has said. That’s when he notices the dimples on her cheek when she smiles, he wants to keep those dimples all to himself. Only he needs to see them. As the sun hits her hair just right, he notices how beautiful she is for a commoner. Gilgamesh crosses his arms he’ll close his eyes just for a quick second, when he wakes up, he’ll have a long talk with this stubborn woman.

Gilgamesh eyes shoot open. How long was he asleep for?! It completely dark now! He looks around and sees Mash, Gudako, and Hakuno fast asleep. Are they really going to leave him by himself bored? He wants to wake Hakuno up at least, to make sure her wound is okay. His eyes drift to her bag, that she brought with her. He is curious about what’s inside…he quietly grabs her bag, and opens it.

He frowns, there’s nothing interesting in here. He pulls out a notebook and skims through it, there’s nothing in here but notes for spells, and alchemy! Boring! He sits the notebook down next to him, he rummages through some more until he finds her phone, and pulls it out. Whats this thing..? Gilgamesh holds it in his hands, finding the button to turn it on. He swipes the screen. Girl didn’t even bother to put a password on her phone!

Gilgamesh assumes it’s some sort of communication device as he scrolls through her messages. Nothing interesting. No men on her phone, trying to hit her up at least. Mostly conversations between her and Gudako, and some person called Nero. Mostly asking what she’s doing, and if she’s okay. He closes her messaging application, before going through her photos. Again, nothing too interesting, just images of herself, or herself with some other females.

He suddenly stops swiping when he comes across a certain picture. It’s him. Well, a version of him. It can’t be him as he is now. The version of him is wearing a winter coat, and has his arm around Hakuno, who looks less than amused. His eyes widen when a new message appeared her phone. It said the sender was Gudako, but that can’t be right, she’s asleep with them. He closes her photo and goes back to the messaging screen, and is even more surprised at the message he finds.

 _ _“_ It’s Gilgamesh. Using that mongrel contractors phone. Heard that the phone the servants that work here gave you two to use, can work in the singularities Are you getting this?”_ 

Caster can put two and two together, the version of him in the photo he saw a few minutes ago, must be the same person trying to get in touch with her now.

Another message.

_“You must be asleep. Or busy. I heard you ran off with that mongrel contractor. Stupid, you knew you shouldn’t have done that. Anyway, have you lot manged to set up a summoning circle yet? If so, tell that mongrel to summon me. I need to talk to you, and it cannot wait. Message me back once you’ve awoken, I shall keep her phone with me.”_

Caster frowns, no he’s not sharing Hakuno with another version of himself! He needs to figure out how to delete these messages. He hears someone stir in their sleep, dammit! He’ll have to do this later, he shoves her phone, and her notebook back in Hakuno’s bag, before turning his attention to the noise. It’s Hakuno’s voice.

“Archer..” She mutters, Gilgamesh heart rate quickens. Who in the hell is Archer?! She whines again in her sleep. She must be having a bad dream.

Gilgamesh moves his body over to where Hakuno is sleeping. He lightly shakes her.

“Hey. You’re having a nightmare. Wake up.”

That seemed to wake her up, Hakuno slowly sits up, rubbing her eyes. Gilgamesh notices she’s wearing a long sleeved jacket.

“You’re awake…?” She sleepily whispers.

“I just woke up a few minutes ago. You were having a bad dream.” Gilgamesh casually states.

“Sorry…I didn’t mean to make you worry.” Hakuno puts her hands inside of her pockets, damn it’s cold.

“Would you like to talk about it? I am willing to listen.” Gilgamesh offers.

Hakuno feels nervous at that question. There’s no way she can talk about her dream. She was dreaming about when she was forcefully separated from Gilgamesh by BB. Not something that she wants to remember, much less talk about out loud.

“No…It’s okay. Thanks for offering though, that’s nice of you.” Hakuno sits next to Gilgamesh.

“You know…as much as I want to tell you, that nothing bad will ever happen to you again. I can’t lie like that.” Gilgamesh takes Hakuno’s hand from her pocket and intertwines his fingers with her own. Hakuno’s heart is pounding again! He’s making it hard to think.

“...I killed a lot of people Gilgamesh. I’m not as perfect or as special as you believe.” Hakuno confesses. It’s true. On her way to win the holy grail war on the Moon Cell, she’s killed countless people. Even her own friends.

“I have blood on my hands too. This about you, not me though. Erase all of your sad memories as long as you’re here with me. You should just hold my hand, and smile.” He takes his left hand, and cups her chin, tilting it up to his face. “You look better when you smile.”

Hakuno can’t ignore how hard her heart is beating, it feels like it will fly out of her chest at any minute. “S-stop it. You’re making me confused…don’t do this.” she pleas.

Gilgamesh ignores her pleas. He’ll get her to smile if it’s the last thing he does. “Count to three for me.”

“H-huh?” Hakuno is even more confused by the sudden request.

“Just do it.”

“Er…okay..one..” He he lets go of her hand and wraps his hand around her waist.

She swallows she doesn’t like where this is going. “Two…” he moves his face closer to hers, she can feel Gilgamesh’s breath on her face.

“Please..I’m asking you, don’t do this.” She begs, she can’t afford to go down this road, at least not now. There’s no turning back if he does this.

Gilgamesh keeps looking deep into her brown eyes, why is protesting so much? It’s clear that they both care for each other, so what is this issue. Maybe she is just shy, it’s true that it sounded like she’s never had a man before…much less been kissed. So innocent.

“Three.” Gilgamesh finishes counting for her, as his mouth envelops hers. Her mouth is warm, their kiss is clumsy, she clearly doesn’t know what she’s doing. He pulls her body closer to his, and is pleased when she rests her wounded hand on his back.

Warm lips pressed against hers. Hakuno’s eyes widen and it takes approximately one point three seconds to realize Gilgamesh is kissing her and a further three point eight seconds to realize that she’s kissing him back. There were no fireworks like in the comics she’s read. Her mind keeps saying “Don’t do this..don’t do this.” and to pull away, but the sound of her heart was beating so loudly she couldn't concentrate. It felt like it was going to explode. All of her worry and problems disappear. His lips move in perfect sync with hers. All she can focus on is Gilgamesh. On the soft moan he just made, on the intoxicating feeling of diving head first into an erupting volcano and most of all, the way he tastes like cotton candy and hot chocolate. The kiss is long and his mouth is hot, Gilgamesh finally pulls away, smirking down at her.

“You didn’t have to kiss me so roughly..” Hakuno grumbles, trying to hide her embarrassment. “What if Gudako, or Mash heard?”

“Let them. I have nothing to hide…well at least not right now, it is only just us.” He runs a hand through her long hair.

“You’re so strange..” Hakuno teases, as she lays her head against his shoulder.

“Says the person whose never been kissed. So, how was it? Was it acceptable?” He looks down at her.

Hakunos face turns pink again. “Mmm. I liked it.”

“Good. Close your eyes, Hakuno. When you awaken we will be back in Uruk.”

“You need sleep too.” Hakuno reminds Gilgamesh, who scoffs.

“I’m fine. What kind of king would I be if I died from overwork?”

Hakuno closes her eyes, still the arrogant king she knows, she tries to get her heart to calm down as sleep takes over her body.

Once Hakuno’s party returned to Uruk it’s been hectic to say the least, her things were already moved to the ziggurat by the time they got back. Bastard already knew she was going to say yes when he asked her to come stay with him. Since then, she followed Gilgamesh back to the ziggurat.

“Are you ready to start your new life with me? Even if it’s temporary.” Gilgamesh says with a hint of teasing in his voice.

“...I suppose so.” Hakuno is nervous she’s not sure how his court is going to react to her.

Gilgamesh waltzes back into this throne room like nothings happened. Like he just didn’t go missing for a day. Siduri runs up to them, reprimanding Gilgamesh, instantly.

“Where did you go?! Do you know how behind we are now?!” Siduri sounds fustrated, Hakuno suddenly feels bad for her.

“I-it was my fault. I wanted to see him.” Hakuno softly speaks up.

Siduri looks at Hakuno, before turning her attention back to Gilgamesh.

“Look at you, making this poor girl lie for you! Don’t you feel bad?”

“It’s fine. I have returned. We can get back to work now, Hakuno is staying with us as well. She is to be my attendant.” He states.

“Still the same as ever. Making an innocent girl like Hakuno, fall pray to your charms. Listen Hakuno, you don’t have to lie for this guy.” Siduri sighs, and Gilgamesh frowns.

Hakuno giggles, and Gilgamesh stares at her dumbfounded. Truly, as long as she’s with this golden king, all her worries fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all of the comments, kudos, etc.


	5. Like A Butterfly

“Be my attendant” He said, “It’ll keep you from doing anything reckless” Gilgamesh said. For someone that supposed to be taking care of this Caster, she’s bored out of her mind! He usually makes her stay in the room he’s assigned her, saying that he would come get her himself, if he required anything.

It doesn’t help that Gilgamesh, won’t let her participate in the meetings between himself and Gudako, saying “you being there would cause more problems.” What is that supposed to mean?! From what Gilgamesh told her Gudako and her party went to go bribe a goddess…with jewels from his treasury. Gilgamesh has at least allowed her to be with him in his throne room today, with Siduri. She supposes it must be because Gudako, Merlin, and Mash left a few days ago to go meet with one of the goddesses, from the three goddess alliance.

Gilgamesh looks over at Hakuno, and frowns. She needs new clothes. The clothes that she has are so plain, and revel too much of her skin. Did she not bring any extra clothes with her? He looks around for a moment, Siduri isn’t here, so he can talk with Hakuno for a few minutes before she gets back.

“Hakuno.” Gilgamesh gets her attention has he picks up another report on a clay tablet to read.

“What is it Gil?” Hakuno looks over in his direction.

Gilgamesh ignores how his heart skips a beat at her calling him “Gil.” It took him a few times of her calling him that, to understand that it must be a nickname she calls the him that he saw in that image on her communication device.

“Be honest with me. Do you need new clothes?” He doesn’t look up from the report that he’s reading.

Where did that question come from? Hakuno looks down at her clothes, she doesn’t see anything wrong with them…but it’s true that she is running out of clean clothes to wear.

“Er. It’s okay Gil, you don’t have to think about buying me any clothes. You’re busy enough.” Hakuno protests.

The golden king ignores her protests. “Why did you not say something sooner? It does not matter how busy I am, I cannot have you going without basic necessities.”

“I don’t like people spending money on me. Seriously, it’s okay. You don’t have to buy me new clothes.” Hakuno tells him again.

Gilgamesh hears the sound of his throne room door opening. It must be Siduri, good timing, he just finished reading that report.

“My king, are you finished with all of the reports? If so we can move on to the next task.” Siduri’s voice is kind. Hakuno still feels bad for her, having to keep this easily distracted king on track.

“Before that, Siduri, take Hakuno to get some new clothes. She doesn’t have anything else to wear other than that outfit she has on now.” He looks over at Hakuno, who looks embarrassed at this whole affair. He feels annoyed couldn’t she have been born during his lifetime? He would instantly have married her if she was born at the same time as him.

Siduri smiles over at Hakuno. “I suppose we do have an hour to kill before it is time to meet with the priests from your mothers temple.”

“When you are done, bring her back to me, I wish to see her.” He tells Siduri in his usual serious tone.

Hakuno frowns, typical Gilgamesh, talking about her like she’s not even not there! It seems no matter how old he is, he’s still the same Gilgamesh.

“As you wish, my king. Come on Hakuno, follow me.” Siduri motions Hakuno to follow her.

Gilgamesh and Hakuno stare at each other for at least a minute, before Hakuno forces herself to break the eye contact. “R-right, wait for me!” Hakuno chases after Siduri.

Gilgamesh laughs to himself after she leaves, if he’s being honest with himself, he wishes to kiss her again, to taste the innocence that is on her tongue. He would just be leading her on, if he was to act upon his desires. They cannot be together, he knows that. Even so.…this feeling in his chest, is telling him something different.

Siduri leads Hakuno into town, she feels bad making Siduri do this…she knows that she has her hands full dealing with Gilgamesh, as it is.

“Sorry..” Hakuno mutters out.

Siduri looks honestly confused. “For what? You have done nothing wrong.”

Hakuno weaves in between the crowd, to keep up with Siduri. “For making you come with me to get new clothes. I tried to tell Gilgamesh, that he didn’t need to do this.”

Siduri looks back at Hakuno and smiles. “I do not mind, even I need to get out of the ziggurat every once in awhile. You see how busy we get, so I do not get the chance to walk the streets like this, with another female very often anymore. Plus, it seems King Gilgamesh has taken a liking to you. That hasn’t happened since..” Siduri doesn’t get to finish her sentence before someone calls her name.

“Lady Siduri! It is fortunate that you are here.” Hakuno tries to focus on the conversation between the civilian and Siduri, but is distracted by a pair of red eyes staring at her in the crowd, Hakuno frowns. She knows those eyes belong to Gilgamesh, there’s no way she could mistake those bright red irises, there’s one problem however, those eyes do not match the body that those eyes belong to. It’s a young boys body.

“Don’t tell me…” Hakuno whispers, and the young blond boy smiles at Hakuno mischievously before darting across the street. Does he want her to follow him..?

“Hakuno.” Hakuno turns her head around to face Siduri.

“I will be right back, I have to go to the brewery, there is something wrong with the beer,  it is not far from here, you can accompany me if you wish.”

“Ah um. It’s okay Siduri, I’ll be right over there.” Hakuno points across the street.

“Oh you wish to look at the stalls? That is fine, just don’t wonder off too far, you aren’t like Gudako you don’t know your way around, since you’ve been cooped up in the ziggurat.” Siduri warns.

“I won’t. Promise!”

“I’ll meet you back here in ten minutes.” Siduri takes her own leave, as Hakuno turns her attention back to where that kid ran off to.

Hakuno ducks in and out of the crowded market in order to make it across the street, in the direction went, hoping that he didn’t go off too far.

She looks around at all the market stalls, still looking for the blond child, when suddenly she feels someone pull on her right hand. She nearly jumps out of her skin. Hakuno looks down, to see the blond boy smiling up at her sweetly.

“Hahaha, did I scare you, Hakuno?” He asks innocently.

Hakuno looks down at the kid, trying not to fall for his charms. This kid, as much as he doesn’t want to admit is just like his older self at times.

“Gilgamesh…what are you doing here?”

“I told you, call me Gil-Kun!” He whines.

Hakuno sighs, what did she just get herself into? She supposes she should ask how he got here at least, she thought that no one could be summoned her unless Gudako summoned them, with the summoning circle.

Hakuno bends down so she’s at eye level with the small king. “Can you tell me how you got here at least?”

“It’s simple silly, I snuck here last night when that doctor was asleep!~” Gilgamesh tells her proudly.

Ah, of course he did. She doesn’t know why she’s so shocked. “I thought that servants could only be summoned by Gudako, with the summoning circle?”

The child version of Gilgamesh looks at Hakuno with a pouty look on his face. “That’s true…but servants can be summoned on their on if they make it to the connection, before anyone can stop them. Don’t worry about the details! All that matters is that I’m here to protect you now, I heard that you came here with Gudako, so I had to follow, both of the most interesting people, are gone from Chaldea, so it’s boring.” There’s a hint of playfulness to his voice.

“Don’t worry about the details” he says. Typical, always trying to run away from questions he doesn’t want to answer by trying to change the subject.

“Does Gudako know you’re here at least?”

The boy smiles at Hakuno. “Mhm.~ I let her know as soon as I got here, she’s not here though…she said she won’t be back until tonight.”

So Gudako, Merlin, and Mash will be back soon then! She’ll have to let Caster know when she gets back to the ziggurat.

“Never mind that. You should take this chance to contract with me!”

Hakuno’s eyes widen, he really didn’t just ask that did he? She feels like she has this conversation at least once a week, if not with this boy here, at least with his older self.

“You know I can’t do that.” She tries to sound as a gentle as possible.

“Of course you can.” He retorts.

“No I can’t. Being a Master, isn’t exactly something I want to do again. I’m fine with being support for once. Besides, you’re already contracted to Gudako.” Hakuno explains.

“Boooo. You’re too good hearted, Hakuno. I could take care of you much better than either of my older selves could.” Gilgamesh touches Hakuno’s cheek with his small hand.

“I’m glad you worry for me, but I’m fine. I’m still here with you, it’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

“Of course I worry for you, I love you Hakuno.” Kid Gilgamesh tells Hakuno seriously.

Wait, wait, wait. She didn’t just hear that right did she?! Her heart skips a beat, there’s no way his older self feels that same way. She feels his lips meet her cheek.

“Hakuno!” Hakuno hears her name being called. It’s Siduri.

“I have to go, Gil. Siduri is calling for me.” She stands back up.

“Siduri? You mean that priestess? She was a teenager the last time I seen her. She’s the one taking care of you?”

“Well..I’m staying with your older self in the ziggurat, but yes Siduri is the one helping me for now.”

“If Siduri is the one with you…then I guess you’ll be okay.”

“What about you, will you be okay?” Hakuno is a little worried for the small king, Gudako won’t be back until later after all.

“Of course! I’ll just wonder around for a bit more, then go back to the Embassy. No one believes that I’m really Gilgamesh, it is somewhat annoying.” Gilgamesh gives Hakuno another pouty look.

Hakuno smiles down at the boy. “I will see you soon, Gil. Be careful.”

Kid Gilgamesh smiles at Hakuno one last time, before running off into the crowd, before Siduri can see him.

“There you are Hakuno. Are you feeling okay? Your face is red.” Siduri seems genuinely concerned for the female mage.

Hakuno touches her face, it does feel warm, dammit! “I’m okay.”

“Hmm..then let us go, we are keeping the tailor waiting.” Siduri leads the way and Hakuno follows after, Siduri, the words that Gilgamesh’s younger self still lingering in her mind. “I love you.” there’s no way he meant it, even if he did sound honest. He was just trying to get a reaction out of her, something his older self would do.

Siduri tightens the band around Hakuno’s dress tighter. “Is this too tight?”

Hakuno shakes her head no. “It’s fine, Siduri. Thank you for doing all this for me again.” She looks down at her dress, it’s a plain white dress, something that she would actually wear. There’s no telling what Gilgamesh would have her wear if he was the one to come with Hakuno into town.

“There. Now that we have you dressed, let me do your hair.” Siduri motions for Hakuno to sit down in a nearby chair.

“H-huh? Okay.” Hakuno does as she’s told. “You’re like a big sister!” she teases.

“Hmm, then you’re like a little sister.” Siduri starts to braid Hakuno’s hair. “You have beautiful hair, you should take better care of it.”

“Y-you really think so? My hair is nothing special I’m just really plain in general.”

“Stop taking down of yourself. King Gilgamesh would be upset if he heard you say that.”

Hakuno shifts in her seat, why would he be upset? They’ve only kissed once, since then Gilgamesh hardly talks to her, much less comes to see here unless he needs something. Today’s the first day he’s talked to her for more than two minutes.

“Which reminds me, I never got to finish the conversation I started with you earlier.” Siduris tone suddenly turns serious.

Oh, that’s right! She almost forgot too, with the child version of Gilgamesh distracting her.

“I guess we both got distracted.” Hakuno smiles up at Siduri.

“It would seem so.” Siduri puts a Lilly flower in Hakuno’s hair. “Anyway, as I said, King Gilgamesh has taken a liking to you. That hasn’t happened since Enkidu.”

“I’m not sure why…” Hakuno whispers.

“Perhaps he will listen to you then. Talk to him, try to get him to take a rest, he’s going to work himself to death if he keeps going like this. He hasn’t slept since you both returned to Uruk.” Siduri explains.

He hasn’t slept since they got back to Uruk? That’s been four days! Siduri can’t be serious…Hakuno isn’t sure if he’ll even listen to her, but it doesn’t hurt to try, the last thing they need is Gilgamesh to die, from overworking himself.

“I mean, I can try talking to him. I don’t know if he’ll listen though…” Hakuno promises.

“You won’ know, unless you try. I am glad to have you on our side, Hakuno. Let’s return to the ziggurat. I will send Gilgamesh to you after our meeting with the religious priests.”  

Hakuno follows Siduri out of the tailors shop, trying to ignore the nervous feeling in her heart.

Hakuno sighs as she sits down on her bed, Siduri mentioned that it’ll be at least an hour before she sees Gilgamesh. In other words, she has to sit here for an hour bored, with nothing to do. She looks over at her bag, she guesses she could take a picture in her outfit, to show Nero and Tamamo when she gets back to Chaldea…

She grabs her bag from the left side of her bed, and rummages through a minute, before finding her phone. She slides open the lock on her phone, and is less than happy at what she sees.

What is with these messages on her phone?! Why is Gilgamesh using Gudakos phone?! She notices the timestamp on the messages, that was four days ago! Dammit, he’s going to be upset with her.

She decides to finally message Archer back, maybe he’ll understand if she says that she just now got his messages, which isn’t really a lie. She hasn’t checked her phone since they ray shifted to Babylon, she’s had no reason to. She sucks in a deep breath, before typing.

_“Hey Gil. Do you still have Gudako’s phone with you? I’m really sorry for not replying sooner, I wasn’t trying to ignore you, I just now got your messages!”_

Send. There. Hopefully he won’t be too upset.

Almost instantly she feels her phone vibrate. He really wasn’t staring at that phone, waiting for her to reply all of that time was he?!

_“Mongrel. You’ve got some nerve, making me wait almost a week for you to reply. It doesn’t sound like you’re lying to me about just getting my messages. Have you told, that mongrel contractor that she is to summon me?”_

Summon him? She has a bad feeling about that.…can’t whatever he needs to talk to her about wait?

_“No. I haven’t seen Gudako in a few days. She’s coming back tonight, so I can let her know then. Do you really need to talk to me that badly? Can’t whatever it is wait?”_

Again, almost instantly he replies.

_“What do you mean you haven’t seen her in a few days?! What happened, did you somehow get separated?”_

Of course, he’s ignoring that last part in her message. Hakuno sighs annoyed, before replying.

_“We didn’t get separated. I’m staying with someone. A guy. It’s fine, don’t worry. You never answered my question.”_

This time, it takes a couple of minutes for Archer to respond, her eyes widen at the message.

_“A man? What man? Who is he? Did he kidnap you? Answer my questions first.”_

Argh. Maybe she should have worded that better. She sits for a few minutes wondering how to reply, when her phone starts ringing. It’s Archer. Looks like he didn’t want to wait just a few minutes for her to explain things. Hakuno reluctantly answers her phone.

“H-hello?”

“What man?! You are taking too long to respond!” Gilgamesh’s voice is loud, she holds the phone away from her ear.

“Gee, hey to you too.”

“Stop being smart with me.” Archer warns.

Hakuno rolls her eyes, still the same Archer she knows. “It’s you! I’m staying with you! Well…an older version of you at least.” Hakuno explains, hoping he’ll calm down.

“...I see. Master, is he boring you to tears yet?” Gilgamesh asks mockingly.

“No. He barely speaks to me. Anyway, what did you need to talk to me about? We can talk about it now, so Gudako doesn’t have to summon you.”

Hakuno can almost hear the frown on his face, as his responds. “What I have to speak with you about, is better done face to face. Or do you not want to see me?”

She never said that! “You know that’s not it Gil.”

“Then there should be no issues with summoning me. I have to let that older self of mine, know that is me who you belong to.”

Hakuno holds the phone between her ear and shoulder, cringing at Archer’s claims. She keeps telling him, that she’s not a treasure, but that goes in one ear, and out the other.

“Fine. Okay. I’ll tell Gudako when I see her tonight. Promise.”

“Good.”

There’s a long silence between them, that is until Hakuno can hear the sound of music, and sounds of a t.v in the background.

“...I know you’re not in my room.”

“Why? Is that a problem? I went through your music, your taste in music is about as plain as you.” Archer teases.

“It’s to help improve my English skills. Most people in Chaldea speak English. I’m lucky that Gudako and Romani speak Japanese.” To which Gilgamesh snorts.

“If you are going to be learning a new language it should be mine.”

“English is hard enough to learn, much less learning a dead language.” Hakuno retorts.

“You should be by my side, Master.” Gilgamesh voice is low now.

Hakuno’s face turns a little pink at his words. She knows that his roundabout way of saying “I miss you.”

“I know, I know. I miss you too. I’ll let Gudako know when I see her tonight okay? She tells him again. “Does that sound good?” She hears footsteps getting closer, she knows it must be Caster coming to see her, she’s got to get off the phone.

“You had better.” Archer warns.

“I gotta go. I’ll see you soon.” She hangs up the phone quickly before Archer can protest, just as the door opens.

Caster Gilgamesh’s eyes widen upon seeing Hakuno. Even though what Siduri got her, is plain. She still looks incredibly beautiful.

“I would have been here sooner, but I got held up with the soldiers, reports on the demonic front.” Gilgamesh explains as he closes the door to Hakuno’s room.

Hakuno stuffs her phone underneath her pillows while he’s not looking. “It’s okay. I know you’re busy Gil.”

He sits next to her on her bed. “You look nice, in those clothes.” Hakuno’s face turns red as she looks away from him.

Gilgamesh smirks as he tilts Hakuno’s head to face him. “Look at me. Let me see your face.”

Hakuno meets his eyes, his face looks so tired. She suddenly feels bad for him. Not that she’ll ever say that out loud. She remembers her promise to Siduri, that she would try to get him to rest. Now is a good a time as any to try to convince him.

“Are you okay, Gil? You look really tired. You should rest for a bit.”

“I can’t afford to take a rest. What if something happens, while I am asleep?” Gilgamesh brings his face closer to Hakuno’s.

Hakuno bites her lip. This is gonna be harder than she thought. “Siduri is here. Besides, she knows you are here with me. If something happens she will send someone to come get you.”

Gilgamesh ignores her argument. He’s fine. “Your friends are coming back to Uruk tonight. From what Merlin told me, their negotiations with that goddess went better than expected. So I am rewarding them with a feast this evening. I would like you to be there by my side tonight.” He intertwines their fingers together.

Ah so he already knew that Gudako was coming back to Uruk. “Mm. That sounds fun.”

“Hakuno, I’m going to need you stay in your room tomorrow morning. That goddess is supposed to come back to Uruk in the morning, and if she sees you…I’m afraid it will cause problems.”

Hakuno is a little confused by what he’s saying, it doesn’t sound like he’s kidding. “Okay Gil. If it’s to help you, I don’t mind.”

“I’m sorry keeping you cooped up in here, for someone that is supposed to be my attendant-” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence before a rush of dizziness overtakes Gilgamesh’s body, dammit, of all the times why now?! That’s the second time that’s happened today.

Hakuno sees Gilgamesh hold a hand over his face. “Are you okay?! You don’t look so good.”

“I am fine. It was just a quick dizzy spell. I must have overworked myself the past two days.”

Hakuno grabs his hand away from his face. “See? You’re not okay! You need to take a nap at least. Aren’t you done for today anyways?”

Gilgamesh supposes that the girl in front of him is right…he does have some time to kill before the Chaldeans are back. It’s almost evening anyways, so everyone is heading back home.

“Scoot over.” Gilgamesh orders and Hakuno complies. He lays his head in her lap.

Hakuno’s heart starts to race, of all the places in this bed, why here?!

“It’s not fair.” That breaks Hakuno out of her own head.

“What? What’s not fair?” Hakuno asks.

“Why couldn’t you have been born during my time? Fate truly hates me.” Gilgamesh touches her face with his armored hand.

Hakuno shifts her eyes away from the tired king. He needs to stop saying stuff like that. “By the way, what is the deal with this gloved hand? Is that where your command seals are?”

Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow, he didn’t think she would notice that. Not many people have even noticed his armoured hand.

“You are pretty perceptive. That is correct. I have to hide them, so I don’t get asked about them. It would be somewhat annoying, having to explain them away.”

Hakuno’s takes his armoured hand into her own. “Can I see them?” she asks innocently.

“Hm? You wish to see my command spells?”

“Yes. You don’t have to show me them, if you don’t want to.”

Gilgamesh thinks for a minute before responding. “Since it’s you…I suppose it’s okay.” He starts to take his armoured glove off. “You were a Master at one point too yes?”

“That’s right.”

“I wonder who your servant was? Or do you not remember?” Gilgamesh finishes taking his glove off, before holding his hand out for Hakuno to see.

Hakuno swallows at his question. She wasn’t counting on him to ask that. Hakuno eyes dart to his command spells. There’s a lot of them, they take over his whole hand, stretching out to his wrist, and up his arm.

“I had a few servants. None that you would know by name.” She tells him a small lie, but it’s better for to do that, than to enter a long discussion with him.

“Is that so? Ah well, no matter, are you not impressed? I managed to summon seven servants on my own.”

“You are much stronger than me as a mage that is for sure.” Hakuno smiles.

Gilgamesh smirks to himself, satisfied at her answer. “You really are interesting.” he whispers.

He needs to stop letting himself get attached like this, she’s only here temporally but he can’t take it anymore, how she looks right now, the fact they’re so close to each other, he desperately wants to kiss her again. So he does. Gilgamesh moves his head upwards, his soft lips meeting hers.

This time their kiss isn’t as clumsy, it’s slow and long, Hakuno’s mind goes blank as soon as their lips meet. She can’t be doing this, with this man..is what she wants to say, she wants to protest, but her body fills up with warmth every time their lips touch like this. Gilgamesh pulls away studying her face, as she pants, catching her breath.

“Gil…” Hakuno starts to protest.

“I shall take your advice, and rest for a bit. I will sleep for two hours. Wake me up then.” Before Hakuno can argue with him anymore his eyes are already closed. Jerk! Just like his other two selves running away from conversations he doesn’t want to have.  

Hakuno brings her own hand up to her face, and lets out a low whine. What has she gotten herself into? Gilgamesh’s child self is running around, nine times out of ten Gudako will summon Archer and she’ll have to deal with…that. Now this man, has become attached to her. What is she going to do? She should have stayed in Chaldea. She wouldn’t be in this mess if that was the case!

Caster leans his body more into Hakuno’s. He’s completely knocked out. So much for “I’m fine.” Hakuno runs a hand through his blonde locks. This man, is going to be the cause of her own ruin one day she thinks to herself, and she looks out at the setting sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I hope you guys like it. Thank you for all of the comments, and kudos. I hope you all had a good New Year's!


	6. Drawing The Line

Hakuno looks down at the sleeping golden king, for someone who claims they weren’t tired, they sure are sleeping soundly. Hakuno checks the time on her phone. Still ten minutes before she’s supposed to wake Gilgamesh up. She raises an eyebrow when she sees that a new message has appeared. It must be Archer. He had better not be asking if she’s asked Gudako yet, seriously, he’s not going to make the process go any faster, by hounding her every ten minutes.

She gives Caster a quick glance, making sure he’s still asleep, it would be a pain if he woke up, and started asking questions about who is the person she’s talking to. Good. Still sleeping soundly. She touches his hair lightly, before swiping open her phone, to see what Archer wants.

_“Forgot to ask. Did you require me to bring you anything?”_

Hakuno is somewhat shocked by that question. That was the last thing he was expecting him to ask. She thinks for a minute before replying.

 _“Clothes. I need clothes. Summer clothes to be specific. It’s hot as hell here, seriously, how did you deal with this heat when you were alive? There should be some summer clothes in my closet. Seriously, get the clothes out of my room, not whatever you want me to wear.”_ There’s no telling what he would bring her to wear, if she didn’t specifically tell him to bring her clothes from her closet. 

__“_ Oh, and Thanks Gil.” _

Instantly he replies. She sighs, she can’t shake the image of him staring at Gudako’s phone waiting for her to reply, like a lost golden retriever.

_“I suppose I could do that. As long as you praise me when I get there. You should let me dress you again, you won’t look so plain. Well, whatever. I will see you and your plain face in a little bit.”_

Hakuno giggles at that message. There’s no way she’s letting Archer ever dress her again, after he tried to make her wear snake skin pants this past fall! Honestly how can someone think fashion from 1994 is hot shit?!

Hakuno feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She looks down to see Caster stirring in his sleep, she looks at her phone quickly to check the time he still has five more minutes, before she’s suppose to wake him up.

“Gugalanna..” She hears Gilgamesh mutter in his sleep. What in the world is he dreaming about….? It doesn’t sound good whatever it is. She doesn’t want to, but she should wake him up, it’s better for him to be awake, than to be having terrible dreams.

“Gil.” She shakes him lightly. “Gilgamesh, It’s time to wake up.” She whispers.

Gilgamesh flashes his crimson eyes up at Hakuno. This girl, did she really stay with him the whole time he was asleep?

Gilgamesh sits up, rubbing his eyes. “I feel somewhat better. I am surprised you are still here. You could have left me, I would have been fine.”

Why does he sound so shocked? Why would she leave him?

“Who would have woken you up then? You sounded like you were having a bad dream.”

Gilgamesh looks away from Hakuno, dammit so he was talking out loud in his sleep again.

“It was nothing. I was just dreaming about fighting the bull of heaven. I suppose since you seem to be familiar with me, that you know about my past.”

Hakuno touches Gilgamesh command seals. He doesn’t pull away like she was expecting him to.

“I know a little bit. There’s a lot I still don’t know about you.” Hakuno confesses.

“It is somewhat unfair.” Gilgamesh looks down at his command seals, watching Hakuno trace them with her fingers. “You know almost everything about me, yet I know almost nothing about you. Other than you are an amnesiac, and you previously have never been kissed. Oh, and you were a Master at one point, but refuse to tell me who your servant was.”

Hakuno heart sinks. How did this situation get turned on her?! He’s going right for the hard questions. How is she supposed to explain this?

“Listen, it’s not that I’m trying to hide anything from you. It’s just difficult to explain.”

“I fail to see how your past as a Master is difficult to explain. All you have to do is tell me who your servant was. I am just curious how you know me so well. Did you happen to summon my friend? Is that it?” Caster questions.

No! She’s never summoned Enkidu in her life, at least not that she’s aware of.

“N-no. I never summoned Enkidu.” Hakuno stutters out.

“Then there should be no issue with you telling me who your servant was.” He argues.

Hakuno stops tracing the outline of Gilgamesh’s command seals. Headache, headache, headache. Her head is killing her arguing with this man! Why can’t he just leave it alone?!

“It’s a long story. One that you don’t have time to listen to.” Hakuno tries to shut down this conversation. She suddenly wishes she could fall asleep as fast as Gilgamesh, to avoid this conversation.

“Then you can tell me while I read reports tonight. You shall keep me company in my chambers tonight, after we have eaten with your friends.” He shrugs. “It’s been awhile since I’ve heard any ridiculous stories anyways.”

Oh no, no, no! She can’t do that! She wanted to be there when Gudako summoned Archer later…ugh, how is she going to get out of this?

Caster frowns at her expression, she should be honored that he wants to spend time with her, instead she looks frustrated.

“What? Do you not want to spend time with me? The man who stole away your first kiss. Or do you intend to lead me on?”

Going right for the jugular! This man is harder to talk circles around than Archer. Archer is more keen on getting a reaction, this man in front of her gets straight to the point, not letting her have enough time in between arguments to think of anything to say back to him!

“T-that’s not it, and you know it! Fine. You win, I’ll tell you anything you want to know tonight. I promise.” Hakuno is digger herself deeper into this quicksand, her body is being pulled in literally two directions. She wishes she had a twin. Or that she could clone herself.

“Good, good.” There is a long pause between them, as Caster stares deeply at Hakuno, before standing up.

“I’m going back to the throne room. I’m probably somewhat behind now. There is not much time until your friends return. Would you like to accompany me?” Gilgamesh holds out his hand to Hakuno, waiting on her to take it.

Hakuno wants to ignore how much he looks like Archer, holding out his hand like that. Her mind flashes back to the near side of the Moon Cell. Archer Gilgamesh holding out is hand just like Caster is, waiting on her to re-contract with him. Hakuno instinctively takes Caster’s hand. Of all the times to think about when she was a Master. She shakes that image out of her head, as quickly as it appeared, instead meeting those crimson eyes that as much as she wants to deny it, is completely mesmerized by those strong eyes.

“Of course, I’m your attendant after all. Someone has to keep you from working yourself to death.” Hakuno teases, with a smile on her face.

“Oh? For someone that has innocence on her tongue, your words drip with acid.” Gilgamesh teases the female mage back, as he leads her out of her own room.

Hakuno says nothing back to the tired king that’s leading the way, instead gripping his hand tighter. She’s really got to think of a plan to deal with this situation she’s in. It’s wrong. Whatever her and Caster are…Archer will surly throw a fit when he finds out. Maybe Gudako will have a better plan then she does, Gudako seems to be more familiar with….this kind of stuff than she is. A lot of her own servants seem to be romantically interested in her at least. That’s what she’ll do, she will talk to Gudako about all of this. She needs to talk to her anyways about Archers summoning.

It’ll be fine. Hakuno tries to convince herself. It’s got to. If it comes down to it, she’ll make all three of these kings understand, that she’s her own person, and not their toy! No matter how hard her heart beats whenever one of them in near her, or how nice it feels to kiss Caster, she’s not a Master anymore, it’s wrong for her to be having these feelings in the first place.

Gilgamesh suddenly lets go of Hakuno’s hand, as they approach his throne room.

“Do not take it personally. I just cannot let anyone see me giving you favor. If anyone were to find out, that you are more than my attendant, they will see you as my weakness.” Gilgamesh’s voice turns back to his old serious tone.

More proof what they’re doing is wrong! That still doesn’t change the fact a pain runs through her body, at the realization they have to sneak around, if they keep going at this. She’ll have to have a long talk with Caster at some point tonight too…not just about her past as a Master either.

Gilgamesh orders a guard to open the door to his throne room, his expression changes from the kind almost loving one, that he has been giving Hakuno when they’re alone, to the one of seriousness, and calmness. Changing his persona back into the Wise King of Uruk.

Hakuno smiles at what she sees when the door is opened. Gudako, Mash, and Merlin are here!

“King Gilgamesh, Hakuno senpai!” Gudako yells out excitedly.

Caster does nothing more than give the group a nod as he lazily makes his way to his throne, sitting down on it.

“You look cute, Hakuno! We almost match, when we got back home, Siduri fetched me and Mash and we also got traditional dresses!”

Hakuno smiles at her friend, part of her wishes she could feel as excited as Gudako, and Mash do.

“It’s almost like we’re wearing kimonos!” Mash comments.

Hakuno never thought about it like that, it’s true that the way you put the dresses on are similar to that of a kimono.

“You look really pretty Mash.” Hakuno says from the bottom of her heart.

“You look beautiful too Hakuno!” Mash returns the compliment.

Gilgamesh looks on at the scene in front of him. What women. Complimenting each other like parrots.

“My King.” Siduri gets Gilgamesh’s attention.

“Right. What have I missed Siduri? I took a small nap…” Gilgamesh confesses.

“You look a little better. You haven't missed much, it’s actually been pretty calm tonight.”

Gilgamesh’s eyes are still on Hakuno, as servants start to bring in food. He sees Gudako take Hauno by the hand, leading her to a spot next to her, before they both sit down, still talking among themselves.

“I feel as if this is the calm before the storm.” Gilgamesh crosses his legs.

“She is a nice girl isn’t she?” Siduri nods her head at Hakuno.

“Hm. I suppose so. She’s too hardheaded for her own good.” Gilgamesh scoffs.

“My King, forgive me for saying this, but you should take this chance, while things are calm, to find your own happiness. I am sure it is what your friend would want.”

Gilgamesh is puzzled by Siduri words. What is that supposed to mean? He has no time for pleasure if that what she is implying.

“I have no time for pleasure.” Gilgamesh shuts down the conversation, before it can go anywhere.

“You do tonight. Go join her my king, it’s better than you staring at her as if fixated on a shooting star.”

Gilgamesh frowns, he’s not staring at her like some love drunk teenager, if that is the implication here! He guesses that he is hungry, it couldn’t hurt to join them for once.

Siduri is surprised when her king, actually gets up from his throne, and sits down on a cushion across from Hakuno. Ordering for music to be played.

“Never thought I would see the day, when you, King Gilgamesh, would fall in love with a normal human girl.” Siduri whispers.

“Why are you staring at me dumbfounded? Hakuno, Master of Chaldea, you may eat. No need to wait on me.” Caster orders, pouring himself a goblet of wine.

Gudako nods her head, picking up a piece of bread, munching away, turning her attention back to Hakuno.

“Like I was saying, Hakuno we should all take a picture together! We can show the other servants when we get back.”

Caster raises an eyebrow, wondering what other servants are in this Chaldea.

“That’s a good idea Senpai! We haven’t done our ritual of taking a picture in the world we are visiting yet.” Mash joins in.

Er, how are they going to take a picture without Gudakos phone? She has her with her now… but she would rather not pull it out in front of Caster.

“O-okay.” Hakuno mutters.

“Nice! Let me get my phone..” Gudako rummages through her bag, and frowns when she cannot find her phone.

“Did I seriously leave that at Chaldea?!” Gudako whines.

“Senpai! How could you forget your phone?” Mash scolds her Master.

“I woke up late! I was in a hurry to get to the briefing..”

Hakuno can’t handle how disappointed both of her friends look, she sighs, she’s going to regret this but…

“I brought my phone. I have it here with me.” Hakuno confesses.

Gudako’s eyes light up. “Really?! You’re so smart Hakuno!”

“Ah, stop it.” Hakuno pulls her own phone out from her bag.

“Mash go on the other side of Hakuno.” Gudako tells Mash, and she complies.

Gilgamesh watches the scene in front of him confused. Is this what females really are like when they’re alone…? This is strange. Hakuno seems like a normal girl, when she’s with her friends, but when they’re alone…

“What pose are we doing?” Mash questions.

“Hmmm.” Gudako ponders for a second. “How about “V” for victory! We just did get Ishtar on our side!”  

“Haha, that sounds good Senpai!” Mash and Gudao both make a “v”  sign as Hakuno unlocks her phone, going to the camera, before she too make a “v” sign with her fingers, placing them against her cheek. Quickly taking the picture.

“Ahh, it looks good Hakuno! Why did you pose with your fingers against your cheek?” Gudako asks honestly curious.

“Come on, you know I hate my cheeks..” Hakuno responds, to which Gilgamesh frowns. How could see hate any part of her body. While her looks are plain, she’s not bad too look at.

“Woman, you are fine as you are. Love yourself more.” Caster words are serious, and Hakuno’s a little shocked, he was listening to their conversation?

“R-right.” Hakuno whispers, and Gilgamesh suddenly hands her a glass of wine.

“Here. Eat, drink.” He takes another sip of his own wine. “Your friends are eating, while you just sit there. You need to eat more, you are far too skinny.” Gilgamesh teases.

Hakuno glares at the golden king, while warmth fills her heart, even though he just insulted her, it’s nice to know that he’s somewhat taking care of her.

Hakuno picks up a piece of lamb, and starts to eat, Gilgamesh smirks to himself pleased, now that she’s eating, he can finally start to eat himself.

“Oh, speaking of music, Hakuno, do you remember that time, we snuck out of Chaldea, and borrowed Romani’s car? We really wanted to go to the next town over, to go to browse around.”

Hakuno cringes, she really doesn’t want to remember that! It was a few months after she was summoned to Chaldea.

“I was the only one who could drive a car. You begged me to come along. We snuck out in the middle of the night, only to be stopped by..” Hakuno bites her lip it was Gilgamesh, but she almost forgot who was sitting across from her, her eyes meet his, he looks really invested in the story they’re telling. When he looks at her like that, she can’t resist him, she sighs before continuing.

“A servant. He threatened to go wake up Romani if we didn’t let him come with us.” Hakuno laughs.

“I almost forgot about that!” Mash joins in on the conversation. “Then he tried to get Hakuno to let him drive.”

“I’ve seen how bad he is at racing video games, there was no way I was letting him drive. Anyway, since it was almost spring, there was still snow on the ground, we didn’t get too far, before slipping on some ice, and hitting a tree…”

Gudako laughs. “The damage wasn’t that bad, just a crack in his headlights. Then we were stuck in the snow. Archer had to bail us out.”

“Then he had the bright idea, to use tape to tape up the headlight. Not even duct tape, just regular tape!” Hakuno rolls her eyes.

“Wait, you guys did what now?!” Romani’s projection yells out.

Gilgamesh eyes drift to Hakuno, her voice is nice to listen to, even though he doesn’t understand the story she’s telling, he still finds it interesting. He hears someone calling his name, Gilgamesh sighs before looking up, it’s Leonidas.

“King Gilgamesh, sorry to disturb you. I wanted to give you my report on the soldiers before I went back to the embassy, for the night.”

Caster reluctantly stands up. How annoying, but it needs to be done. “Let us speak in another room then. These girls are eating.”

Leonidas nods his heading before following Gilgamesh.

Alright, this is Hakuno’s chance to talk to Gudako about summoning Archer, while Caster is gone for a few minutes.

“Gudako..” Hakuno whispers.

“Huh? What is it Hakuno?”

“You need to see this.” Hakuno hands Gudako her phone, with the messages between her and Archer still open.

It takes a couple of minutes for Gudako to read through them, before turning her attention back to Hakuno.

“I mean, I don’t mind summoning him Hakuno. Is this what you want though? You and Caster seem to be getting closer. If Archer is summoned….that may all fly out the window.”

Hakuno shifts back and forth, she knows her friend is right. “I don’t know…I do want to see him but…it’s up to you Gudako.”

“How are you going to get to the embassy, to be there when I summon him? My magical energy is at it’s height at midnight. Surely Caster will want you to himself by that time.”

“That’s what I need your help with. Maybe you can think of something, to convince him to let me go with you back to the embassy just for a bit. Just until Archer is summoned.” Hakuno looks at Gudako with pleading eyes, seriously she’s better at lying than she is!

Gudako and Hakuno sit in pondering for a few minutes, until Gudako claps her hands together.

“That’s it! That’s what I’ll say! Don’t worry Hakuno I’ve thought of something!”

“H-huh?” Hakuno has a bad feeling about this…but as if on cue, Caster comes back inside of his throne room, sitting back down in his spot.

“I have returned. Had to deal with an annoying task.” His words were directed at Hakuno.

“Welcome back.” Hakuno watches Gilgamesh finish his wine, before pouring another glass.

“King Gilgamesh.” Gudako starts. Here we go.

“What is it Mongrel? It is rare for you to speak to me so directly.”

“I need to barrow Hakuno for a couple of hours.” Uh oh, the look in his eyes, is already telling Hakuno that he’s going to say no.

“For what?”

“M-my mystic code is damaged. When I’m not in Chaldea, only Hakuno can fix it.”

Caster knows something is off with this story. They’re up to something.

“How long will you keep her?” Gilgamesh questions.

“Until a little after midnight. That’s when my magical energy is at it’s strongest, so that’s the only time I can truly see if my mystic code is repaired. I will even have Mash escort Hakuno back here.” Gudako promises.

Gilgamesh is annoyed. He already made plans with Hakuno. He does owe Gudako for getting that useless goddess on their side…and Hakuno did promise him, that she would talk with him all night. That leaves them seven hours until sunrise to talk.

“Fine. I shall allow it. If you are out past midnight, I will order a guard to bring you back here.” His eyes dart back to Hakuno.

“Alright. I won’t be out longer than midnight.” Hakuno assures Caster.

“Then you should all leave now.” Gilgamesh stands up. “It is eleven now.”

They have to hurry then! Gudako and Hakuno also stand up.

“Right. Then we’ll be leaving now. Thank you for the food, King Gilgamesh.” Gudako bows lightly before running off.

“...I’ll be back soon Gil.” Hakuno promises, before taking off after her friend.

“You had better..” Gilgamesh mutters before returning to sit on his throne, he’ll wait here for his attendant to return.

Hakuno and Gudako rush down the stairs of the ziggurat.

“I can’t believe we just bullshitted our way through that!” Gudako exclaims.

“I think he might have realized that we were up to something.” Hakuno responds. Gilgamesh isn’t stupid, in fact he’s quite smart. She’s honestly surprised that he didn’t put up much of a fight.

“By the way Hakuno..” Gudako starts, as they walk down the streets of Uruk, it’s incredibly quiet at this time of night.

“Hm?”

“Do you want to be a Master again? My offer from a few months ago still stands. I have no problem in giving Archer Gilgamesh to you. I have a lot of servants anyways so…”

“I..” Hakuno’s heart flutters like a butterfly. She wants to say yes. She can’t steal from her friend, besides it’s nice to be support instead of on the front lines for a change.

“When I summon Gilgamesh I can hand over the contract to you, if that’s what you want. You deserve to be happy Hakuno. From what you’ve told me, you have been through a lot. You’re my friend. I want you to be with the person who makes you the most happy.” Gudako gives her friend a warm smile.

“I can’t do that to you Gudako. I can’t steal from you. Not when you’ve treated me like a sister.” Hakuno tugs at her dress.

“It’s not stealing if I’m giving my contract away. You can think of it as an early birthday gift. You only turn eighteen once after all!”

“Gudako…” Hakuno whines.

“Just think about it. Even if it’s only temporary, you can always give Gilgamesh back to me.” Gudako reminds Hakuno.

Hah, she must not know Gilgamesh very well, there is no “temporary” with him.

“Give me a few days to think it over. Thank you Gudako, you’re too kind to me.”

Gudako giggles, as they make their way to the embassy, Gudako, Mash, and Hakuno stand in front of the door.

“You are putting in a lot of work yourself. It’s thanks to you why we can talk to King Gilgamesh so easily in the first place. Let yourself be happy Hakuno. As your friend I’m telling you, you deserve it.” Gudako opens the door and steps inside.

Hakuno follows her friend inside, wondering what she did to deserve a good friend like Gudako.

“Master! You’ve returned!” A young blond boy rushes to meet the group of females, he peers behind Gudako. “You’ve brought Hakuno too!”

Ah shit. Hakuno forgot about the little golden king.

“Hey Gil.” Hakuno waves.

“Have you finally escaped my older self in the ziggurat?” The young boy questions tugging on Hakuno’s hand.

“Not exactly. I just came to help Gudako with something, I’m going back to the ziggurat afterwords.”

“He’s hogging you.” Kid Gilgamesh pouts.

“We’re about to summon your other self.” Gudako tells the kid version of Gilgamesh as she preps the summoning circle. It’s almost midnight, they’ve gotta hurry this up.

The younger boys eyes widen. “No! You can’t summon him Master!” He looks back and forth between Hakuno and Gudako with pleading eyes.

“He’ll steal Hakuno away, demand that she only spend time with him!”

“I won’t let that happen. Remember, I’m not a toy Gil.” Hakuno argues.

“I know you’re not a treasure! I’m going to marry you one day, so you should ignore both of my other selves and be with me, the one who will treat you most like a human!” Gilgamesh leads Hakuno over to a nearby chair, leading her to sit down on it, before climbing onto her lap.

Hakuno feels dizzy, he really didn’t just say that did he?! She’s suddenly glad that she’s sitting down.

“It must be nice, to have a man who cares about you so much Hakuno. It’s like something out of a comic book.” Gudako teases.

“Come on, you know it’s not like that!” Hakuno brings her hand up to her face.

“I missed you Hakuno.” The smaller Gilgamesh embraces Hakuno in a tight hug.

“Stop trying to get on my good side. It’s late Gil. Maybe you should go upstairs and get some sleep. We’re about to summon your older Archer self, didn’t you say you don’t like to be in the same room as him?”

“Hmmm~ Normally that is the case Hakuno, but I’ll think I will stay right here. I want the first thing he sees is me embracing you like this! ~”

Hakuno sighs, this boy is just like his other two selves, always trying to make people mad, because they don’t know how to talk to people!

“Maybe it is me who should run for cover upstairs…” Gudako mutters.

“There. The summoning circle is ready! Are you ready Hakuno?” Gudako meets Hakuno’s chestnut eyes.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Hakuno tries to break free from Kid Gilgamesh’s hold on her, but to no avail.

“Mash, hand me three of those gems.” Gudako asks, and Mash quickly goes into another room, before returning with three Saint Quartz in hand.

Gudako sits the quartz in the middle of the circle.

“Let’s hope this works.” Gudako pours some of her magical energy into the summoning circle. It doesn’t take long before Hakuno feels a huge rush of mana take over the room, along with a bright light that engulfs the room. Hakuno slowly blinks her eyes to see a man in golden armor, there’s only one person who wears that.

“Gilgamesh..” Hakuno mummers.

Archer Gilgamesh red eyes slowly open. The first thing he sees is his Master….and the little brat version of him, hugging her tightly.

“You sure took your time Hakuno. Was it because this little shit here, is taking up all of your time?” Archer wastes no time in starting up a fight. The child version of himself, sticks his tongue out at him.

Oh boy. Here we go. “Gil…”

Caster felt that just now. Felt that huge surge of mana, that can only be produced by summoning a servant. He makes his way outside, only to see a bright light coming from those mongrels house. “fixing mystic codes.” Right. He knew something was fishy about that story! He orders a nearby guard to fetch him his horse. He’s heading to where Hakuno is to see, what was so important that she had to lie to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, I'm having a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos. It means a lot to me!


	7. Growl

“Do not worry, I will protect you from the worst version of me Hakuno!” Kid Gilgamesh stands in between Archer Gilgamesh, and Hakuno.

Archer glares down at the younger version of him, before turning his attention to Hakuno.

“Master, you attract the worst types of servants…I did not know that this thing had found a way to weasel into your heart.”

The young boy snaps his head back to Hakuno. “See Hakuno? He’s the absolute worst! He doesn’t care about you at all, he only has one thing on his mind every time you are alone together!”

There’s that headache coming back again. She’s got to speak up before weapons start flying in this house.

“Can we just calm down for a few seconds?” Hakuno pleads.

“Hakuno is right, you both are being extremely loud, it’s not just me living here.” Gudako joins in.

“Master, let us go elsewhere. I need to speak with you.” Gilgamesh again shoots a glare at his younger self, attempting to grab her hand, but Kid Gilgamesh grabs Hakuno’s hand first.

“Don’t touch her! She doesn’t want to go with you!” The child opens a portal to access his Gate of Babylon, daring the older man to try to touch Hakuno again.

“Listen here, you brat, _my_  Master here, actually wanted me to be summoned here. You just snuck here like a rat.” He pushes his younger self hard onto the floor, taking his Masters hand into his own, helping her to stand up.

“Let us go Master. Do you see now? I keep telling you there are people who will try to abuse your kindness.”

“Gil-” Hakuno starts, she’s got to calm them both down somehow, but is cut off by the young Gilgamesh starts to laugh.

“I’LL KILL YOU! I’M the one who cares for Hakuno, that is why I snuck here, YOU had to wait for permission to come here, if you really loved Hakuno as I do, you would have snuck here like me!”

“Oh? Do you hear this Hakuno? This little shit here, thinks he can beat me, should I send him to the next dimension?”

“Both of you quit it!” Hakuno exclaims. “I’m not a toy!”

Gudako’s eyes widen. “H-Hakuno. I think we have a bigger problem to worry about now….”

What is she talking about? Now what?! Hakuno slowly turns around, along with Archer, and the last person she wanted to see is standing at the door, coming inside. Damn, it it’s Caster. Who looks less than amused.

“What in the actual hell, is going on here?!” Caster looks at the scene in front of him, what he can only assume is two servant versions of him are here, that doesn’t surprise him, he already knew he was counted as a servant in Chaldea.

“You told me you were going to fix mystic codes. I come here, and see that Gudako has summoned my other halves.” Caster’s anger is directed at Hakuno.

“Do not talk to my Master like that, boring king.” Archer hisses.

“Master?” Caster questions. “Ah, so it was me who was your former servant in the end? It all makes sense now.”

“G-Gil.” Hakuno starts to explain, it’s not what it seems, she didn’t intentionally lie to Caster.

“What?” Three voices say in unison. Dammit this is confusing, she’ll just have to use their class names for now.

“I-I meant Caster.” Hakuno corrects herself. “I didn’t tell you, what was really happening, because I knew this exact situation would happen.”

Caster ignores her words, whatever, they’re both here now, nothing they can really do about it. “Then you are to come back to the ziggurat with me. You have your bodyguard here with you now, so you can keep your promise to me now.” Caster holds out his hand, waiting on Hakuno to take it.

“Caster, I would watch yourself if I were you..” Archer warns. “I am the one who is spending time with my Master. You have had her to yourself for the past two weeks.”

Caster scoffs. “Last time I checked, Gudako is your Master. Hakuno is my attendant, I am the one who is actually alive and has a real body. I can provide for her needs flawlessly while she is here. You are just her protector.”

Caster glances at his younger self. “The child is just delusional.”

Hakuno glances around her, all three Gilgamesh’s surrounding her, she’s completely trapped! “S-stop arguing.” Hakuno pleas again.

Archer balls up his fists. “Master, has this man also preyed on your kindness? You are my attendant no one else is allowed to have you.”

“Oh, I’ve done more than that.” Caster suddenly wraps his arms around Hakuno’s waist pulling her closer to him, to intentionally push Archer’s buttons. “Why don’t you tell him Hakuno? Tell him who stole away your first kiss, tell him how many times you’ve pressed your lips against mine.” Caster whispers in Hakuno’s ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

“Don’t touch her!” Both Archer Gilgamesh’s yell out.

“Is this true my Master? Has this man forced himself on you?” Archer readies himself to attack Caster.

“T-that’s not what happened at all, come on you three, quit it! Stop fighting over me like I’m a doll!” Hakuno breaks free from Casters hold on her.

“I wouldn’t try it Archer.” Caster warns. “You cannot hurt me, if I die, then you all die with me, as this singularity will collapse.”

Archer makes a frustrated noise, sounding like an angry tiger. “How did I turn into such a boring person as yourself?”

Gudako looks at her friend, who looks like she’s about to cry, because she’s so annoyed. She’ll help her out.

“What about what Hakuno wants? Have you three stopped to think about that?”

Hakuno sighs a sigh of relief, finally helped has arrived!

“Obviously she wants to be with me.” The three Gilgamesh’s say simultaneously.

“It’s her birthday tomorrow. Hakuno, what do you want to do? You can spend your birthday however you like, as I am making you spend it here in a singularity.”

Caster’s and Kid Gilgamesh’s eyes widen. “Why did you not say anything?” Caster asks with surprise in his eyes.

“Spend it with me Hakuno! I will take care of you, and show you a good time!” Kid Gilgamesh argues.

Hakuno closes her eyes, these men are going to drive her crazy! Why did Gudako say anything about it being her birthday?! Archer already knew because he kept badgering about her about it a few months ago, so she finally gave in and told him when her birthday was.

She’s got to say something, three pairs of ruby eyes are staring at her expectantly.

“I-I want to spend time with all three of them..” Hakuno confesses. “Alone though.” It’s obvious they all can’t be in the same room together without fighting.

“Then let’s go about it this way, who did you make plans with first Hakuno?” Gudako takes a seat in a chair.

Hakuno thinks about it for a minute, she’s supposes if she’s being technical it would be….

“Archer. I promised that I would talk to him first.” Archer Gilgamesh smirks at her answer.

“Okay, then who did you make plans with next?” Gudako is the one in charge of the conversation now, anything to make the three kings in their house stop being so loud.

“C-Caster. I said I would spend the night with him…” Hakuno whispers.

“You did what now?” Archer exclaims.

“Not like that!!” Hakuno quickly responds. Maybe Kid Gil is right and this man across from her really does have one thing on his mind….jumping to conclusions like that.

“Anyway, the last person you made plans with is the kid right?” Gudako questions and Hakuno nods.

“Well….then how about this? I know you all care about Hakuno, and I’m sure she’s happy, but she’s only one person and can’t be in three places at once. She’s only human.”

“I know that mongrel.” Caster hisses.

“So for you all to get a fair chance with her, Archer gets to spend time with Hakuno first, since me and her went though all of this trouble to bring him here in this first place. Then she can spend time with the younger Gilgamesh during the afternoon and early evening.” Good it seems like they’re all paying attention.

“Then we can celebrate my friends birthday that evening, and then Caster can spend time with her the rest of the night.” Whew, Gudako is wore out from explaining that, she suddenly feels bad for Hakuno now, there’s no way she would be able to handle three Gilgamesh’s doting on her like that.

“Mm. I like that plan!” Hakuno concerns, this is the only way everyone can get the exact same amount of time with her, so no one can claim she has any favorites.

“If that is what Hakuno wants then I shall go along with it.” Caster claims a little annoyed that he won’t be spending time with her tonight. “I am busy in the morning and afternoons anyway, you know, running a country, something these other two know nothing about.”

“I’ll go along with it too! I can have Hakuno to myself without my dummy older self butting in!” Kid Gilgamesh excitedly explains.

Archer moves to push the little punk again, but is stopped by Hakuno’s hand on his chest.

“I do not like this, but I suppose it’s fair.” Archer still glaring down at his younger self, who sticks his tongue out at him again.

“Let me get this brat, Master! He’s intentionally trying to make me mad!”

“And you’re falling for it.” Hakuno sighs out.

“I’m heading to bed Hakuno, I will see you tomorrow afternoon!~” Kid Gilgamesh rushes up the stairs.

“I shall be taking my leave too. I rushed here thinking something was wrong….in a way it was, but it is too late to do anything about it now.” Caster pulls Hakuno close to him again, “I don’t think I’ll require anything before tomorrow night, so I shall allow you a break.” He flashes his red eyes at Archer who looks annoyed, he smirks before kissing Hakuno slowly.

Hakuno’s brown eyes widen, what happened to “I can’t show favor to you in public?!” He’s deliberately trying to make her former servant even more upset! His kiss is soft and sweet, like cotton candy during a summer festival, she finds herself returning his kiss, that is until she feels Archer’s hands forcefully pulling her away.

“Do not kiss him Master. Who knows where his mouth has been today alone.” Archers grip on her hands tighten.

“As if I have time for any of that. Not everyone only has women on the brain, like you.” Caster makes his way to the door, feeling satisfied that he got the reaction he wanted out of his younger self, Hakuno’s face is also bright red which is a bonus.

Hakuno can hear Caster’s horse take off. She lets out the breath she was holding, finally alone, with her former servant.

“Finally the unwanted and unneeded company has left us. Now we can go about our business.” Archer utters, Hakuno looks up at him, he seems annoyed, she has a lot of explaining to do…but before that.

“Thank you Gudako.”

Gudako waves her hand. “I was just helping out a friend. You looked like you was having a tough time there. Go enjoy yourself, just think about what I offered you in the mean time.”

Oh. Hakuno almost forgot about that. Gudako offered to give Archer up to her…when she thinks about it like that it sounds like the servant in front of her is a pet, being put up for adoption, he would whine at her if she said that out loud though….

“What is she talking about Hakuno?” Archer questions leading her out of the embassy.

“It’s nothing. Just girl stuff. Nothing you would be interested in.” Hakuno lies, hopefully well enough that Archer won’t bug her about it more later.

Archer raises an eyebrow. “Whatever then. Come, let’s go, I have many things I wish to discuss with you, plus we need to celebrate your birthday properly, the other two versions of me won’t celebrate with you properly, since they do not know you as well as I do.”

“Alright!” Hakuno grips the hand of Archer’s a little bit more firmly, as she follows the man who as much as she doesn’t want to admit it, at least verbally to him, has her heart completely and totally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, kind of short this time, but a longer chapter will be out sometime next week! Thank you all for your kind comments and for reading this fic!


	8. Wolf

Archer Gilgamesh has been leading Hakuno along in silence for at least ten minutes now.

He’s upset, he hasn’t even teased her, or insulted her. Something he would have done by now, if he wasn’t mad. Hakuno isn’t sure if he’s upset with her, or just in general. It’s too awkward either way.

“Gil, where are we going?”

“We are almost there, Master. It helps that this singularities Uruk, is the same as my own.” Hakuno notices that they’re back at the ziggurat…but she’s never been this way before.

“Er, aren’t we just back at the ziggurat? Won’t Caster be upset that you’re here?” Hakuno questions.

“Implying we’re going to let that boring self of mine see us. I used to come this way all of the time, when I wanted to sneak out.” Gilgamesh explains.

Hakuno can see that.

“I bet that you were a terrible student too.”

“Probably.” He holds her hand tighter as he and Hakuno avoid various guards. “I believe I told you, that I don’t remember my childhood.”

That’s right. Hakuno almost forgot about that. That’s one thing they have in common at least.

“We are here Master, take care to look and be amazed. I am positive that Caster has not shown you this before.”

Hakuno looks around, it’s a garden. An open air one at that. Honestly, it’s beautiful. She doesn’t recognize most of these flowers, still, that doesn’t detract away from how pretty it all is.

“Good. I like that bewildered face on you. Come, sit with me.” Gilgamesh sits down on a nearby bench.

Hakuno shifts her eyes to the side, but sits next to the golden king, wondering what she’s gotten herself into.

“So, what did you want to talk about Gil?” Hakuno cautiously asks.

Archer scowls at Hakuno. “It can wait for a moment. What, are you too grown now to sit and talk with me? It is bad enough you’ve went and grown up without my permission.”

Hakuno could have sworn his eyes went to her chest, as he spoke those words. She crosses her arms, before responding to her former servant.

“You know I can’t really control that! Also, you know that’s not the case, you sounded like you had something really important to talk about, so I rushed to bring you here, so I’m curious what is so urgent, that you couldn’t wait until I came back.”

Gilgamesh laughs. “Rushed?” Woman, you ignored me for days.”

“I didn’t ignore you!” Hakuno argues, as her brown eyes meet his crimson eyes, which are filled with amusement.

“Right.” Gilgamesh opens his Gate of Babylon, and three bags fall from it.

“You may fulfil your promise of praising me now, I have brought you clothing as requested.” He states proudly.

Hakuno looks down at the bags, surprised he actually went and brought her clothes to her. She starts to go through one of the bags. She breathes a sigh of relief, when she realizes it’s actually her clothes, and not something weird Gilgamesh brought her to wear.

“Thank you Gil. I was completely out of clean clothes to wear!” She smiles at him warmly.

“That explains your current attire then.” Gilgamesh suddenly pulls the hair tie out of her long hair, and lets it fall down over her shoulders.

“H-huh? You didn’t like it?” She questions the golden Archer, who shrugs.

“You look better with your hair down.” Gilgamesh simply states. “Who dressed you anyways?”

“Siduri.”

“Ah, that priestess.” He stares at her for a bit before he continues. “You don’t look terrible I suppose. It is acceptable.”

His tone still sounds annoyed, but Hakuno knows that is a Gilgamesh-ism for “you look cute” so warmth fills her heart.

“Are you upset with me? You just looked annoyed so…” Hakuno trails off.

“Not with you. I am more upset at the situation I was summoned into. I did not think I would have to share you.” Archer grumbles.

“It’s just for a few hours, you leave me for days at a time Gil.” Hakuno reminds Archer. “You can be away from me for just a few hours.”

“When I want to see you, you should be right there in front of me.” Gilgamesh retorts “As for me leaving you for days at a time, that is your friend fault. I’ve already told you how you can rectify that problem, if it is such an issue.”

Hakuno inwardly groans, she is not having this conversation again. One that she has at least once a week with him. She’s not going to steal him from Gudako. There’s no way she’s going to tell him that Gudako has offered to give up her contract with Gilgamesh to her.

“And I’ve told you that I’m not going to steal from Gudako. I swear, if it was up to you, you would have me stick to you like glue..” Hakuno mummers.

Archer’s hand found it’s way to shoulder, pulling her closer to him. “You say that as if it’s a bad thing. You, who spends most of her time in __my__  room, lazing away with me.”

Hakuno objects to that comment, she doesn’t just laze away in his room, if anything she’s the one whose always cleaning up his room. If he was by himself he would be keen to just let his things be strewn all over the place. Books, video games, wine glasses, and sometimes weapons.

“Listen, I don’t just-”

“What happened to your hand?” He brings her bandaged hand up in plain sight. “Who did this to you?!”

Dammit, he noticed, she was hoping he wouldn’t. How is she going to explain this? She can’t really say, “hey so uh, there’s a guy named Kingu, running all over the place in your dead friends body.” there’s no telling how he would react, the last thing she needs is for Archer to be on edge.

“I did.” She whispers. “I was trying to protect Caster, and a weapon stabbed me. It was my fault.” She looks up to see his expression, he’s frowning.

“It’s fine, see?” She unwraps her bandage to show Gilgamesh, that it’s healing. “It’s almost healed, it didn’t break the skin too deep, so it’s alright.”

“See, I knew that boring older self of mine could not take care of you. How foolish. Will it leave a scar?” He questions, holding her wounded hand gently.

“I don’t know.” She replies honestly. “I haven’t stopped to think about that, to be honest.”

Archer sighs. “Give me a moment, I may have something in my vault to help you.” He lets go of her hand for a quick second, to open his gate, and he rummages through it for a bit. “You need to stop being so reckless.”

“I couldn’t let Caster get hurt. It wasn’t being reckless.”

Archer scoffs. “That man can take care of himself. Did he even thank you?” Whatever he was looking for he must have found it, he pulls out a small bottle, filled with a blue liquid.

“No, he just scolded me as you are now.” Hakuno looks away from Gilgamesh, to look up at the stars in the night sky. “Really Gil, I’m not a kid anymore.” She slowly turns her head back to face him, deciding to tease him a bit. “You’re like an overprotective bro-” She nearly stands up when she realizes his face his inches way from hers.

“Tell me honestly now that no one else is around, did Caster force himself on you? Is that why you gave up your lips to him? Someone who barely knows you?” His voice is low and soft.

There it is. She knew he would ask about that sooner or later, she was hoping for later, rather than right now.

“Of course not. I-It just happened, it’s not like it was intentional.” Hakuno’s heart is racing, damn this man being so close, and looking at her like she’s the only thing in the universe.

He wraps one arm around her back, moving his body closer to hers. “I see, so then he just preyed on your innocence then? Taking advantage of you like that... I believe that I told you, that I am the only man you can fully trust. Men are wolves Hakuno.”

“The only wolf I see right now is you!” Is what Hakuno wants to say, but her head feels like it’s drowning in a river, he’s so close and his body is incredibly warm.

“Gilgamesh…” She mumbles her arms instinctively wrapping around his shoulders.

“Have you figured out the reason why I wanted to speak with you?” Gilgamesh’s voice is still a whisper, as if he doesn’t want anyone else to hear the words he’s speaking.

What is he on about?! Of course she hasn’t figured that out, he’s been beating around the bush all of this time!

“N-No..” Hakuno can feel her facing heating up, like the sun is out at noon, and she’s in the middle of a desert.

“You haven't? What a clueless Master I have.” He teases. “It is true that actions are louder than words.” He closes his scarlet eyes, and his lips meet hers.

Hakuno’s eyes widen, you would think that after all the hours of being with Gilgamesh, watching him laugh, and frown, and hearing him talk, that she would be prepared for when his lips brushed against hers, but nothing could prepare her for how warm they felt pressed up against her own.

He pulls away, studying her face for a moment, before giving her a smile, an honest one. Not a cold fake one he gives when he’s upset, or a mocking smile. Her pulse quickened at the sight of it.

What in the hell is wrong with her? It’s true that her and Archer share a bed most nights, and they bathe together, even going so far to share the same drink sometimes, but they’re just partners, not lovers. She just joked about him being an older brother, a few minutes ago! Now her heart can’t stop beating fast, like she’s just ran a mile. The feeling of her wanting to kiss him again, is really annoying her too.

“Good, you kissed me back, I would have been upset if you didn’t.”

Uh she did? Dammit, this is just making her more confused. She needs to hurry up and get back to Chaldea, before these feelings consume her. She’s already rejected Archer once when he tried to kiss her, when she was first summoned to Chaldea. She told him she wasn’t ready for…that kind of stuff, even more so because she didn’t have a handle on her situation in Chaldea yet.

He didn’t talk to her for a good two weeks, that is until he showed up in front of her door at two a.m one night, demanding to be let in. Every since then he’s found a way to crawl back into her life, like it used to be.

“Gilgamesh…” She utters his name again.

“This liquid will help prevent your hand from scarring.” He pops open the bottle of liquid, and pours a bit on her hand, rubbing it in.

He’s taking care of her. Without complaining.

“Do you see now? Who truly cares for you? Not that foolish Caster. Does he do for you like me?”

“He takes care of me too Gil.” Hakuno argues.

“Hah.” He finishes rubbing the weird liquid into her hand, before standing up. “It is getting late, do you want to return to wherever you are staying? Is Caster letting you sleep in his chambers?” He stretches like a golden cat.

“Um, no. I have my own room.” Hakuno also stands up, picking up her bags of clothing.

“Unacceptable. If he really cared about you, he would let you sleep in his bed!”

“It’s not a big deal. I can show you where I’m staying.” Hakuno grabs onto Gilgamesh’s hand, to get him to calm down.

“Not a big deal” You are too lenient with him Master!” Archer complaints loudly.

He’s being way too loud! The last thing Hakuno needs is for Caster to hear him, and wander in here, and their whole argument from earlier starts up again.

“Gil.” She doesn’t know why she’s doing this, she shouldn’t when she herself, doesn’t know how she feels, standing up on her tiptoes to reach him, her lips brush against his this time. The taste of old wine filling up her mouth. She closes her eyes, compared to Caster whose kisses are more sweet, Archer’s are more demanding, almost needy.

“Calm down.” She breathes out, when she breaks their kiss.

“I am calm!” Archer huffs out. “Well, whatever, I am just glad that you are not denying your wants anymore.”

What in the hell is that supposed to mean?!

“Show me where Caster has kept you locked up. I have brought you gifts as well, I will show them to you, once we settle in for the night.” Gilgamesh promises.

Hakuno nods. “It’s this way…” leading the way, still holding his hand, as she tries to ignore the warm feeling in her chest.


	9. Touch

Gilgamesh looks around Hakuno’s room in the ziggurat before scoffing.

“Unacceptable. Caster should have you sleeping in his chambers.” He tells her again.

Hakuno resists the urge to sigh out loud.

“Gil, this is twice the size of our old room, back on the far side of the Moon Cell.” Hakuno points out, as she watches her former servant change into snake skin pants, choosing to go without a shirt.

Archer shrugs before falling onto Hakuno’s bed. “….At least this bed is somewhat comfortable. Much better than what we’re used to sleeping on, back in Chaldea.”  
Hakuno sits her bags of her clothes down on the floor, near the door, before hopping into bed with her former servant.

“Honestly Gil, I don’t know how you can stand, wearing that in this heat.”  

“Would you prefer me to wear nothing at all then?” He puts an arm around her. “Of course, that would mean you have to cast off, your clothing too.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Hakuno mummers, as she lays her head against the golden king, listening to his heart beat, that’s louder than thunder.

Gilgamesh laughs a bit. “That’s right Master, I brought you a gift. For your birthday.”

Hakuno inwardly cringes, another gift? He’s always buying her something, so much so that she’s running out of room to put the gifts that he buys her in her room.

“R-really, it’s okay, you don’t have to do that.” Hakuno doesn’t know why she’s bothering to say that, she knows that he won’t listen.

“So I am not allowed to show you favor? How foolish. You should proud of the fact, that I believe that you are worthy enough for my affections.” He opens his gate and a small box falls from it. He lightly pushes it at her.

Hakuno takes the box in her hands, meeting Gilgamesh’s eyes.

“Open it.” He orders.

“You being here with me is a enough of a present…” Hakuno whispers, Archer raises an eyebrow at that. “You know, that I don’t really care that if it’s my birthday or not.”

“I do.” Gilgamesh tells her simply. “I am upset, that you would choose to spend your birthday, in a Singularity.”

Hakuno opens up the small black box, before he gets annoyed with her, and opens it for her. “I don’t really mind.” She responds, as she pulls out a small gold ring. She stares at it curiously.

“What, are you going to ask me to marry you?” She questions teasingly.

Gilgamesh snorts, burying his head into one of the nearby pillows. “As amusing as that would be, seeing you as a housewife, no that is not what that ring is.” He pulls her down so that she is laying next to him, he takes the ring from her hand and slides it onto her ring finger.

“It is a ring designed to help you with your mana flow. You still get sick when you use too much magic do you not? That ring helps you manage your mana better.”

Hakuno is a little shocked by his explanation. She wasn’t expecting a thoughtful gift from this golden king. She doesn’t really understand it…but it sounds like this ring, will help her be able to cast magic for longer amounts of time.

“Where did you get it? The ring I mean.” Hakuno asks, brushing some of his hair out from his face.

“That woman, Da Vinci helped me design it. I am not familiar with how you mages use your magecraft. I had that inventor make it for you. It took a good three months to make that thing, so treat it with care.” He warns, yawning as he does so.

She doesn’t know what to say to that. She didn’t think he cared that much.

“Thank you Gilgamesh.” She kisses his cheek quickly. “I’ll take good care of it.”

“If you really wanted to show me your thanks….you could undress.” Archer grumbles.

“Nope.” Hakuno denies him as quickly as those words fall from those perfect lips of his. Bathing with him is one thing, but sex is a completely different story.

“Kissing is all well and good, but all of that other….stuff, will have to wait until I’m ready.” Hoping that is enough to deter the Archer laying next to her.

Archer gives his Master a smug smirk. Dammit, what hole did she just dig herself into now?!

Gilgamesh doesn’t say anything, instead his fingertips run over her cheek, over her soft lip, moving his right hand, through her long brunette locks.

Hakuno’s heart is beating so loud, she’s worried that even Gilgamesh can hear it! Hakuno leans her body into Gilgamesh’s so that there’s not even an inch between them. Part of her hates herself for giving into him, but he’s all that she sees, how can she not? They’re like magnets, always attracted to each other.

His snake eye’s burn into Hakuno’s hazel irises. It’s almost enough to make Hakuno stop breathing.

Gilgamesh looks as if he wants to say something smart to her, but leans forward, his lips engulfing hers. Firm. Demanding. Almost needy.

His mouth moving in perfect sync with hers, leaves goosebumps on her arms. Makes her feel uneasy. Not at all what she should be feeling. A normal girl, would be thrilled that a good looking guy like Gilgamesh, is kissing them like this.

She’s not normal though. Neither is he. She wants to be happy, but more than anything she wants Gilgamesh to be happy as well. In truth, she doesn’t believe that either of them know how to be truly happy.

Gilgamesh, even though Hakuno knows will never admit it, is still suffering from the loss of Enkidu, and as for her…well, she doesn’t know how to be happy. Doesn’t even think she deserves to be happy, she’s killed too many people. Hakuno believes that neither of them can say, what they want to say out loud.

So she returns his kiss, with the same amount of passion and ferocity, wrapping her arms around his neck.

For once she can’t wait for tomorrow to come, to spend another day with this golden king. To spend more time with him, it doesn’t matter the form he takes.

“ _I missed you._ ” She whispers as they break their kiss for a moment, before she is the one pressing her lips against Gilgamesh’s, who smiles into her kiss.

“Hakuno-Chan!” A voice calls her.

She recognizes the voice as Gilgamesh’s. Can’t he let her sleep in for once? Why does she always have to wake up when he does? He can live without her for a few more minutes….

More importantly why is he using the weird honorific? Granted, Archer’s only called her that once as a joke. She told him to please, never call her that again, it’s weird coming from him.

She feels another body enter their bed, earning Archer shaking her awake.

“Master!” Archer growls. “This little shit, snuck into your room! Get him out of here!”

Hakuno opens her eyes slowly, what is he talking about? She nearly hops out of bed, when she sees a pair of big crimson eyes, staring at her.

“Hakuno.~ Don’t let him push me again!” Kid Gilgamesh wraps his arms around her.

Oh. Damn, she just woke up, it’s too early for her to deal with this.

“Gil, what are you doing here?” She stops Archer from trying to physically kick the younger Gilgamesh out of her bed, with her hand on his chest.

“It’s my turn to spend time with you, silly! Or did you forget?” The child makes a pouty face at her.

“That wasn’t until this afternoon though…” Hakuno rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

“It is this afternoon! It’s one in the afternoon, you slept all morning!~”

She did?! Ung…it’s true that Archer did keep her up until damn near sunrise, kissing her.

“Master, shall I pick him up by his shirt and throw him out?” Archer glares at his younger self, for interrupting his time, with Hakuno.

“Nooo! Hakuno don’t let him hurt me!” He grabs onto her hand, giving his older self a smug smirk, when Hakuno allows him to crawl onto her lap.

“Master, how did you even meet this…..thing?” Archer wraps his hands around Hakuno’s waist, and pulls her into his own lap, knocking his child self off of Hakuno in the process.

Huh? He’s asking how did she meet Gil? She supposes that she never did tell him.

“I was playing volleyball, with Gudako last summer, when she brought your younger self with her, and introduced me to him.” Hakuno explains, as she watches Archer play with the ring on her finger.

“Hmph.” Is all Archer responds with.

“Hakuno was really pretty!~ I bet my bad older self here, doesn’t even tell you how pretty you are!” Gil tugs on her hand.

Hakuno shrugs. She doesn’t care about that.

“Gil kept trying to call me, “Onee-San” while he looked up at me. I told him, “No, it’s okay just call me by name.” Hakuno tells her former servant.

“How stupid.” Archer huffs.

“Come on, Hakuno! Let’s go play today!~ this man has had you to himself all night, it is my turn now!”  
”Okay, okay. Let me change my clothes, and then we will head out okay?” That earns a sigh, from the golden Archer behind her.

“Alright, I’ll wait for you outside then! I’d like to hurry though, before Caster sees me…”

Ah, so he snuck into the ziggurat too then. Hakuno nods her head, as she slides out of Archer’s lap, heading to dig out some clothes from one of the bags, Gilgamesh brought her last night.

“Do you really have to go spend time, with that gremlin?”

“I already agreed to spend time with your other selves last night.” Hakuno reminds Archer. “I won’t be gone that long, you’ll see me tonight.” She promises.

“Then I shall go back to sleep until then.” He lays back down.

Hakuno sighs. He’s upset again. Whatever, he’ll get over it, he’ll be fine once she returns tonight.

Hakuno hurries and changes into a simple tan short sleeve shirt, and a pair of black shorts, before heading out.

“You look cute, Hakuno!” Gil compliments her, as he leads the way out of the ziggurat.

“Thank you Gil, sorry to keep you waiting.”

“It’s no problem, Hakuno!~ I actually have patience, unlike Archer.” He starts to head outside, as Hakuno follows him down the ziggurats stairs.

“Where are we going Gil?” Hakuno asks as she looks around town.

“Hmmm….first, we should go eat, you haven’t eaten anything since last night right? Then we can do whatever you want to do Hakuno, it is your birthday after all.” He smiles sweetly at her.

Hakuno can’t deny that she is a bit hungry. “That sounds good.” She goes to take a step, and suddenly feels an arm wrap around her, she swears if that’s Archer.

Hakuno looks up, and sees long white hair. Oh. It’s just Merlin.

“It’s Hakuno!” Merlin states cheerfully. “King Gilgamesh let you out of the ziggurat today?”

“Don’t touch Hakuno like that!” Gil yells out.

“Gil, it’s okay.” Hakuno quickly states, before returning her attention back to the Caster. “I suppose so.”

“It’s your birthday I hear too.” Merlin smiles down at her. “Shall your big brother, teach you some magic?”

“No thanks.” Hakuno refuses, she honestly doesn’t trust this Caster, he’s too shady.

“Awww. Well then, let me ask you this. Have you fallen into Caster’s honeypot? Or Have you fallen for Archer’s bad boy looks? I heard that he was summoned last night as well.”

Hakuno breaks free from Merlin’s grip on her. That question pissed her off.

“ _Bye_ Merlin!” She takes off, and Gil follows her. “See you later!”

“Hakuno! Wait up!” Kid Gil catches up to Hakuno.

“Sorry.” Hakuno waits for Gil to reach her.

“Did that mage make you upset? Would you like me to go fight him?” Gil offers.

“No, that’s okay. He just annoyed me a bit.” Hakuno confesses. “That scared me a little, I was wondering who was touching me like that.”

“Don’t worry Hakuno, I’ll always protect you. No one will hurt you as long as I’m around! Let’s go Hakuno, I know a good place to eat around here.” He grabs her hand, and leads the way again.

Warmth fills Hakuno’s heart at his words, she wonders if her own Archer feels the same, as she looks down at the ring Archer gave her.


	10. Symptoms

“Ahh!~ Now that we’ve eaten, Hakuno, what would you like to do next?” Big red eyes look up at Hakuno, filled with curiosity.

Hakuno thinks for a minute. She’s not even sure what there even is to do in Uruk, she hasn’t been inside the city that often, to know her way around.

“I’m not sure Gil. You know Uruk, better than me. I’m okay with doing whatever you want to do.”

Child Gilgamesh grabs onto Hakuno’s left hand, his eyes dart to the ring on her finger.

“Where did you get that? You wasn’t wearing that the last time I saw you.” Gil asks playfully.

Oh. He must be talking about the ring, that Archer gave her.

“Your older self gave me this.” Hakuno explains. “He said, it’s to help control my mana flow.”

Gil makes a pouty face. “He has no taste. He should have gotten you something better.” He starts to lead the way, dragging Hakuno along.

Gil turns his head around, smiling a big smile at Hakuno. “Or he should have asked you to marry him.”

Hakuno’s face turns bright pink. “N-no way. It’s not like that Gil.” Besides, she knows that Archer would rather go back to the throne of heroes, than to ask her something like that.

“Huh? It’s not like what?” Gil leads her into the marketplace. “You don’t like me?” He asks innocently.

Hakuno’s heart starts to race. This kid, he’s just like his Archer self sometimes, pushing her into a corner like this,with no way out. Maybe she can explain her way out of this conversation.

“You know I like you Gil. It’s just..”

“Just what?”

Hakuno sighs. “It’s just that, I’m not ready for a relationship. I have to focus, on helping Gudako out. That’s it.”

“Not ready for a relationship?” Child Gil feigns ignorance, pretending not to understand, what his favorite person in the world means by that statement.

“Has a man hurt you before? I will go beat him up for you!” He opens up a portal, to his gate in order to show Hakuno, that he’s serious.

No, that’s not what she meant at all! Child Gilgamesh, is getting the wrong idea.

“No, no, no! That’s not the case!” Hakuno assures Gil, attempting to calm him down. “I’ve never even dated a guy, before.” At least not that she remembers.

Child Gilgamesh is somewhat surprised by the revelation, that Hakuno has never been with a boy before.

“I would never break your heart, Hakuno.” Gil states proudly. “I will always protect you, you are my wife after all!”

Oh boy. Hakuno inwardly cringes. She needs to put a stop to this, before kid Gilgamesh, starts to brag to his other selves, and then THEY start to get ideas. No thank you.

“Gil, I really appreciate that you like me enough to, think of me like that but-”

Hakuno frowns when she realizes, that he’s not listening to her. Not at all. In fact, he’s just ran off ahead to a stall, one that sells flowers by the looks of it.

“Hakuno!!!” He waves at her, to come to where he is standing at.

Hakuno begrudgingly walks over to the stall, where the younger Gilgamesh is waiting for her at.

“Gil, don’t run off like that. What if we got separated?” She tries to sound as kind as she can, as to not give off the impression that she’s scolding him.

“Hm? I’m sorry Hakuno, don’t be mad at meeee.” He whines, looking down at the ground apologetically.

“...I would find my way back to you. I always do.” Kid Gilgamesh whispers.

Hakuno’s heart is beating erratically again. All of these versions of Gilgamesh, really need to stop, saying these sickeningly sweet words to her. Even more so, when they don’t mean it. No matter how convincing these men may sound.

“I’m not mad.” Hakuno smiles down at Gil. “I just don’t want to lose you.”

Child Gilgamesh’s eyes light up again, he returns Hakuno’s smile. “Good! Anyway, I’m going to buy you a much better gift, than what my horrible older self bought you.”

Another gift? She doesn’t need that. Just being with any version of Gilgamesh is enough for her.

“You don’t have to do that Gil, it’s okay.” She tries to talk the younger Gilgamesh, out of whatever he is trying to buy her.

Gil, of course, ignores her. He talks to the shopkeeper, in a language that she can’t understand.

“Oh, so you are lady Hakuno. Siduri was just here a couple of hours ago, for King Gilgamesh. Are you watching one of the kings family members?” The shopkeeper motions at Kid Gilgamesh.

“No! I’m Gil-” Hakuno puts a hand over Gil’s mouth. The last thing she needs right now, is attempting to explain why there’s three Gilgamesh’s running around.

“Something like that.”

“I see, I see.” The owner of the flower stall nods to himself. “I’m glad our king has taking a liking to you. We were worried about him for a while there. That he wouldn’t find another companion, after Enkidu.”

“Eh?” Just what rumors have been going around about her? “To be honest, I’m worried about Gilgamesh too. He doesn’t sleep enough, and works too much.”

“I understand where you are coming from lady Hakuno, but regrettably it is a necessary evil. Our king is governing all of Mesopotamia, at this point and time. He could stand to take a break every once in a while though…” The shopkeeper trails off.

That’s what she’s been saying! Caster doesn’t listen. He’s going to work himself to death, if he keeps going like this. When she spends time with Caster later, she’ll get him to listen to her.

“Hakuno is the kings wife!” Kid Gilgamesh crosses his arms in satisfaction, as if confirming that fact to himself.

“Oh is that true? He finally found someone that he wants to officially marry?”

“Wait no!” Hakuno attempts to protest.

“I wish to buy a flower crown for her, it is her birthday as well!” Gil exclaims, reaching for the flower crown that he thinks Hakuno will like best.

Hakuno brings a hand up to her face. She feels a headache coming on. All of these Gilgamesh’s are truly the same! Always making choices, without waiting on her opinion.

“Come on, Hakuno!” Gil tugs on Hakuno’s hand. “I paid, so we can leave now!”

Hakuno mutters a “Thank you” to the owner of the flower stall, before kid Gilgamesh gets impatient with her.

Once she follows kid Gilgamesh out of the market area, he leads her a small stream, of water, motioning for her to sit down next to him.

“This is a small part of the Euphrates river. You can see much more of it, near my palace!”

Hakuno sits down next to the child version, of her Archer. This version of Gilgamesh, is so honest, so innocent. What Hakuno imagines him to be, when his adult versions are asleep, they look so very much like the child that is sitting next to her, while the two adult versions of Gilgamesh sleep. Though she doesn’t dare say that out loud.

“Thank you Gil.”

“Hmmm?” Kid Gilgamesh gazes over at Hakuno. “For what?”

“For this afternoon. I had a lot of fun!” Hakuno lightly ruffles Gil’s hair.

Gil frowns a bit, before leaning his head up against Hakuno’s shoulder. “It is no problem. I love you, Hakuno. I just wish you wouldn’t treat me like a kid.”

“That’s what you are though.”

Kid Gil sighs annoyed. “Oh!” He suddenly stands up, pulling out the flower crown he bought from behind his back.

Hakuno takes a good look at it, honestly it’s beautiful. There’s flowers on it that she has never seen before, much less heard of. Blue, red, and white flowers, placed in a pattern all around the crown.

“Here, let me put this on you.” Gil gently places the flower crown on Hakuno’s head.

Hakuno feels the floral crown on her head, oddly enough it’s pretty comfortable.

“Good.” Kid Gilgamesh smiles. “You finally look like the flower you are!~”

That makes Hakuno’s face turn a little red. “I’m no flower.”

Gil tilts his head to the side, in confusion. “Of course you are. Hmm. If in this form, I’m not an adult yet, then you can be my princess!” he tries to make her feel better, in his own way.

“Gil…” Hakuno starts.

“Don’t argue with me! You can’t argue with a king, especially not when you are in the city he rules in! You are my princess, until you get married to me, and that is final!”

She is no princess, or a flower. She’s just a half baked mage. There’s no point in arguing with Gil however. She knows he’s just saying those words, just because it’s her birthday, and he’s trying to make her happy.

Hakuno watches the sun go down, she should get back to the palace soon. She could walk Gil back to the embassy at least.

“Gil, I have to get back to the palace soon. I promised your other adult self, that I would spend time with him tonight.”

Gil makes a frustrated noise, furrowing his brows. “I don’t want to share!”

“You promised.” Hakuno reminds the younger Gilgamesh.

Gil huffs out an annoyed sigh, blowing some of his blond locks away from his face.

“I suppose a king can’t break his promises…fine. I’m not going back to the embassy though.”

“What?”

“Mm. If my dumb older self, can stay in the ziggurat with you and Caster, then I can too!”

“Caster doesn’t know that Archer is there.” Hakuno points out.

“Then he doesn’t have to know that I’m staying there either!”

Archer won’t like this. If kid Gil tries to get in their bed, there’s a good possibility that Archer, will do what he does when they’re in Chaldea: pick him up and forcefully throw him out of her room.

“Gil, please think this through. You know what Archer does to you, when you try to sleep in the same bed as him.”

“He won’t have a choice but to deal with it. If he makes a scene, Caster will come in, and kick both of us out of the ziggurat!” Gil playfully states. “Why do you think, that he didn’t put up much of a fight this morning?”

Hakuno can’t deny that the kid does have a point…

“Okay, okay, you can stay with me, but you can’t fight with Archer.” Hakuno lays down her own rules, even if she has a feeling, they’ll be ignored later.

“That’s no problem Hakuno!!” Gil leans in and plants a kiss on Hakuno’s cheek.

“I love you, Hakuno!”

“Yeah, yeah. You love me, because you’re getting your way.”

Gil ignores her complaining. “Let’s go swimming tomorrow! We can go swimming in the river! I’ll even let my dumb older self come along. We shall make Caster come along too!”

Hakuno doubts that they can drag Caster away from his work. There’s a bigger issue with Gil’s request.

Hakuno stands up, as she lets Kid Gil lead the way back to the ziggurat.

“I can’t swim Gil.”

“You can’t?!” He finds that surprising.

“No, I can’t.”

“Hmmm. Then me and Archer will teach you!”

Um, no. Hakuno knows that Archer’s version of “teaching” will be throwing her into the deepest part of the river, and waiting to see what happens.

“No. We didn’t come here for fun, Gil. I have to help Gudako.”

“It’ll be fine! Let Gudako worry about the singularity! That’s her job! I also won’t let my older self bully you! I used to own a water park, you know! I never allowed anyone to drown when I owned it!”

What now? Is that the “thrilling splash time” Archer was always on about, back on the Moon Cell? He’ll have to ask Archer about that later.

“Do you like your flower crown?”

“I like it a lot. Thank you Gil. I’m the girl who received flowers!” Hakuno smiles.

“I’m glad!~ I can be a king who can make you happy!”

He does. Hakuno can’t say it out loud, but this king makes her the happiest she’s been in a long time. Hakuno brings her hand up to her chest, as she feels her heart, beat like a drum, as she makes her way back to the ziggurat.

Once, her and child Gilgamesh returned to the ziggurat, Gil made himself scarce, saying he was going to hide in another room, nearby Hakuno’s until she returned to her room for the night. After running into Gudako, who was leaving, after giving her report for the day. She offered Hakuno a chance, to go back with her and Mash, to the embassy to eat dinner, for her birthday. Hakuno declined, she just got back to the ziggurat after all, she really didn’t feel like going back out.

She should go check on Archer, he’s probably still pouting, over the fact she left him this afternoon.

She hasn’t seen Caster since last night, it doesn’t hurt to make sure that he’s doing okay, first. Hakuno pokes her head inside the throne room. She lets out a sigh of relief, when she sees that Caster is by himself. He must have sent Siduri back home, if he’s winding down for the night.

The tired king opens his red eyes, to see his attendant walk through the door. What in the world is she wearing on her head? A flower crown? He scoffs, which version of him got her that?

“Look who decided to return to me.” Caster teases.

“Where else could I go? Your attendant has to make sure you didn’t work yourself to death, while I was gone.” Hakuno smiles as she moves closer to the golden king.

Caster stands up from his throne. “I refuse to work myself to death. As if I would be so weak, as to die from overwork. You are lucky, not much happened while you were away.” He intertwines their fingers together. He missed the feeling of holding her hand, even if Hakuno wasn’t gone that long from him.

Even if he says that, Hakuno can tell that he’s tired. The look on his face gives it away.

“You should rest.”

“I’ve already told you, why I cannot do that. Besides, I want to talk with you. Our time together, was interrupted by my younger self, taking advantage of your kindness, and forcing you to summon him.” Caster leads Hakuno down a nearby hallway.

“He didn’t force me.”

“You are too nice to him, Hakuno.” Caster mutters.

“He was my servant. Archer will always have a special place in my heart.” Hakuno retorts, honesty in her voice.

“That’s one thing I wanted to talk with you about..” Gilgamesh stops in front of a door, and opens it. “After, our celebrations, it is your day of birth is it not?”

Hakuno follows Gilgamesh inside the room, and her eyes widen. Is this his bedroom?!

The floor shone with a slight golden hue. Gold everywhere really. Like something out of a fantasy novel. Caster rooms is big enough to fit three of her old rooms, from back in the old school building, on the far side of the Moon Cell.

She hears Gilgamesh laugh. “I have missed your bewildered face.” Caster sits down at his desk. “Come, sit next to me.”

Hakuno nods her head, as she closes Caster’s bedroom door. Hakuno takes the chair next to Caster, and sits down.

“There is butter cake, it is for you. You must make a wish, before you eat however.” Caster picks up a clay tablet, and begins to read

Hakuno sighs, still working, even when she is here with him.

Hakuno thinks of a wish for a moment, before picking up a piece of the butter cake.

“What did you wish for?” Caster asks. “Do not worry, I won’t tell Archer, if you wished for him to go away.”

Hakuno laughs. “Of course I didn’t wish for that.” She takes a bite of the cake, before telling Caster what she wishes for.

“I wished for you, and my friends to be happy.”

Caster stops reading, to focus on Hakuno. “Without Hakuno?”

“Hm?” Hakuno is a bit confused by what Caster is saying.

“The way that you said that, it was as if you wished for myself, and you friends to be happy, without thinking about yourself.”

“Hmmm. Well, I suppose that would be ideal wouldn’t it? Even if I wasn’t in the picture I still would want you to be happy Gilgamesh.”

Suddenly, Hakuno feels her body move, it doesn’t take her long to realize, that she’s sitting on Caster’s lap.

“Foolish. If I am happy, my people are happy. Do you see? You should wish for your own happiness for once.”

Hakuno stares deep into those crimson eyes. She gently touches his face. The way he’s speaking, that slowness, no gentleness in his voice, as if he had all the time in the world to talk to her. As if she really mattered to him. She finds that hard to believe, this Gilgamesh barely knows her. It’s not like with Archer, where they’ve had time to bond. She feels like she could drown in those eyes of his.

“Where did you get that?” Caster breaks her out of her thoughts.

“Huh?”

“That ring.” He holds up her hand.

“Oh. Um. Archer gave it to me. It’s to control my mana.” That’s the second time she’s had to explain that today.

“Stupid,” He takes the ring off her ring finger, moving it to another finger. “Don’t wear it on your ring finger!” At least his younger self gave her something practical he supposes.

“Why not?” She doesn’t understand what the issue is.

“What do you mean “why not?” Caster remembers, that she did tell him, that she was an amnesiac, so she really might not understand the reason why.

“Hakuno, you only wear a ring on that finger, if you are to be married, or are married. You are neither.”

Ah, so that’s why he doesn’t want her to wear her ring, on her ring finger.

“I don’t know, your child self, was telling everyone in town that I was going to marry you.”

Great. Just what he needed. More rumors. “Stupid kid..” Caster smirks, getting an idea to get back at Hakuno, for leaving him, for almost a full day.

He gently picks Hakuno up, and sits her on his desk.

“Gil…?”

Gilgamesh moves his head closer to Hakuno’s, his voice almost a whisper. “Is that what you want? I could marry you right now. Take you from my younger selves. It is me you prefer is it not?”

“Gilga-” She doesn’t get to finish her protests before a pair of lips come crashing down onto hers.

Damn this man! He’s cheating, kissing her like this. The next thing she knows she’s kissing him back, she hears sounds of things falling onto the floor.

“Your…” Another kiss. “Tablets.” Again, another kiss. “You broke them.”

Caster ignores her useless worrying, kissing her harder this time, using his tongue to explore her mouth.

His hands remove the flower crown, his child self gifted her, from Hakuno’s head, sitting it aside. How foolish. She should wear a real crown, not a fake one.

Caster breaks their kiss, moving his head down to her neck. “You aren’t allowed to leave me, for that long period of time again.” He mutters, before kissing the right side of Hakuno’s neck.

Hakuno wants to say that she wasn’t even gone that long, that he’s overreacting, but as soon as those dangerous lips of his, meet her neck, all of her rational thought is gone. Instead, her thoughts is consumed by this man in front of her. How his hands are roaming her body. How his right hand is slipping in between her shorts, touching the soft material, that’s blocking her bare skin.

He smirks against her neck, when he feels the wetness in between her legs. He hasn’t touched a woman in a _long_ time. He hasn’t had a real desire to to be honest, he’s been too busy.

With this girl, it’s different however, he hasn’t had a woman look at him, the way that she does. Most women only want him for his power, his money, or the fact that he’s a king. Hakuno treats him like an actual human being. Listens to him without complaining, and is willing to help him with whatever is needed.

She needs to feel these feelings he’s feeling. She needs to understand what she’s doing to him. He hardly could focus today without her being there, she’s turning him into a lovesick puppy.

Unacceptable. He can’t be the only one with these feelings.

“You must really like me, doing this to you.” Caster whispers, watching her facial expressions, testing the waters a bit.

Hakuno can only nod, as she feels him stroking her through the thin fabric.

Good. She’s enjoying this. He brushes the material that’s in the way back a bit, to touch her more directly.

“You must have missed me. Your body is crying for me, you are so soaked.”

Hakuno’s breath hitches, as she makes a noise, that she knows she’s never made before.

“You do not have to entertain those other versions of me. I am all you need.” He speeds up his movements.

“Gil..” She should stop this, but she can’t take her eyes off Caster, he’s all the she can think about. In fact, half of her thoughts when she was with kid Gilgamesh, was worrying about Caster, and Archer.

She shouldn’t say the words that’s about to drip from her mouth, there’s no way that she can take them back if she does, but the way Caster is making her feel right now, is overwriting any logical reasoning, that she has left in her body.

“I..I..think.” Her voice makes that embarrassing noise again, before she can keep talking. “I might like you. A lot.”

Caster Gilgamesh kisses Hakuno again, this time more gently than before. So she is feeling the same feelings he is. He just needs to coax the correct response out of her.

“I don’t think “like” is the word you are looking for, my Hakuno.” He utters right in her ear.

Dammit, she feels a pressure building inside her. She really can’t think straight, even though Hakuno knows Gilgamesh hasn’t used any magic on her, it sure feels like he has. Her breathing, getting more uneven each time he strokes her.

“Are you close Hakuno?”

Is she? She’s never done anything like this before, she must be, so she nods her head yes.

He kisses her once more. “Do you love me Hakuno? Climax for me. Tell me you love me.”

She grabs a hold of his blue vest hard. “Gil…Gilgamesh..” Does she love this man? She feels so drunk, like she’s had one too many glasses of wine, when she hasn’t had anything to drink at all.

Maybe it's a symptom of being too close to Caster. Or just Gilgamesh in general.

Pleasure rips through her body, as she feels her body shaking. She leans her head against the golden man’s chest.

“I love you, Gilgamesh. More than anything.”

Caster pulls her closer to his body, removing his hand from in between her shorts.

“Only I am to ever hear those words from you.” Caster says, as if there is no room to argue with him.

Dammit, no turning back now. She looks up at Caster, before leaning in to kiss him.

No regrets. She’ll love this man with everything in her.

Even if it’s only temporary.


	11. Iffy Iffy

Hakuno isn’t sure exactly how long, she was sitting on Caster Gilgamesh’s desk, while he stared deep into her caramel eyes.

Finally she broke their eye contact, if she stared any longer into those crimson eyes, she was sure that she was going to lose all of her being in those snake eyes.

Her eyes dart over to the broken tablets on the ground, before locking eyes with Gilgamesh again.

“Your tablets, you broke them.”

“You mean, we broke them.”

Hakuno objects to that comment. None of this was her idea! Not the kissing, not him being so close to her body, not him….doing whatever it is he just did to her, a few minutes ago.

“You knocked them off.” Hakuno argues, as Caster wraps his arms around Hakuno’s waist.

Caster chuckles, as he helps Hakuno off of his desk. “Remember what I said, Hakuno. No one else is allowed to touch you like that.”

“Archer will have some objections to that.” Hakuno bends down in order to pick up the broken pieces of clay tablet, on the ground.

Gilgamesh scoffs. “You care far too much, for my younger self.”

Hakuno shrugs, as she starts to pile pieces of the clay tablet together in one spot. “It’s like I told you, Archer will always have a special place in my heart. We’re a package deal, I guess you could say.”  

“Do you not realize what, my younger self has done?”

“I don’t care, really. I don’t care about your past Gil. No one is perfect, not even you.”

Caster sighs, this woman is way too stubborn for her own good. Doesn’t she realize, that he could take care of her, much better than his younger self? He’s alive for one. As a servant, Archer isn’t tied down to one spot.

No matter what honeyed words, he tells Hakuno.

“You don’t have to do that you know. You are not a servant.” Caster changes the subjects, not wanting to argue with Hakuno any longer. She’ll realize how flawed, his younger self is eventually.

“I can’t just leave all of these broken tablets laying around. The edges are sharp, you could get hurt.”  

“I am not that fragile.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Caster says nothing, but bends down and starts to help Hakuno pick up the broken tablets.

“How is your wound?” Caster mumbles.

“It’s almost healed.” Hakuno assures him, trying to hide her surprise, at the fact that this golden king, is helping her clean up.

“You can’t be that reckless.” Gilgamesh reminds, his attendant.

“I was protecting you. Like I told Archer, it wasn’t reckless. I would do the same for him, as I would do for you.”

How foolish. “It is dangerous here, Hakuno. The demonic front, is holding strong for now but…” He trails off.

Hakuno gets a good look at Gilgamesh face. He looks so tired, so stressed. Merlin did mention that, he’s not just ruling over Uruk now, but all of Mesopotamia.

She can’t imagine how that must feel. Gilgamesh was always good at putting up a confident front, but he has to be stressed. No normal person could carry that weight on their shoulders.

Then again, Gilgamesh isn’t exactly normal, now is he? Hakuno laughs to herself, Caster and Archer would probably both be offend at being called “normal.”

“Hm? Why are you looking at me like that?” Caster wears almost a pouty expression, similar to his child self.

Hakuno brushes back some of his bangs away from his, beautiful face, leaning in and presses her lips against his.

That takes Gilgamesh a bit by surprise. She isn’t the one who makes the first move usually. He’ll welcome this change however, as he brings a hand up to her cheek, deepening their kiss.

Hakuno closes her eyes, letting herself be lost in this feeling. The feeling of letting herself go. No thoughts of the Moon Cell, her lost memories, or the fact her former servant, is contracted to another Master now.

All that matters, right now, is that she’s with the older version, of the man she cares for. His tongue begging for permission to enter. She can’t deny this man, so she allows it.

Until a loud banging at Caster’s door causes him to pull away suddenly. Slipping back into his kingly persona.

“Open this door, this instant Caster!” A familiar voice, comes from the other side of the door.

“Archer…?” Hakuno whispers.

Caster pulls Hakuno close to him again, as his body relaxes a bit.

“Nevermind.”

“You knew he was here?” Hakuno asks, as he body is pulled onto Caster’s lap.

“Of course. I can sense his mana from a mile away. I know, that child version of me, is somewhere in the ziggurat as well.”

Again, another loud bang.

“I know you’re in there Caster! Coward, open this damn door!”

“You should let him in Gil.” Hakuno pleas.

“No. He’ll have to break down the door if he wants in. I am spending time with you, before I must return to being a king again. He can wait.”

Before Hakuno can argue anymore, Caster’s lips come crashing down on hers again. This time, more aggressive than before.

“Gil…” His nickname falls off her lips, as easy as drinking water. “Please, Archer will get upset if you don’t him in.”

Again, Caster’s lips devours hers, as he picks up her small body, and lays her in his bed. Her brown eyes staring up at him wide eyed.

“I do not care. You are no longer his.” Caster ignores his younger self, cursing at him in Sumerian, outside of his chambers, while he climbs on top of Hakuno.

He plants a kiss on her neck. “You have professed your love for me. Not him.”

“You’re both the same person.”

“Far from it.” Caster gently kisses his Hakuno again, as his hand slips underneath her t-shirt, trailing upwards.

Hakuno closes her eyes again, as she feels Caster, run his hand over one of her breasts, pinching her nipple, sending a shockwave through her body.

“Gilga-” Before she can finish, trying to tell this man above to let Archer in the room, before he kicks it down, a loud noise fills the room.

Too late.

Dammit, this shitty younger self of his, always coming to interrupt him, just when he’s about to get somewhere.

Does he have some type of sixth sense, when it comes to this woman?

“No wonder, you wouldn’t answer me, Master.” Hakuno can’t see her former servant, because Caster is blocking her view, but she can most certainly hear, him moving closer to her.

And Caster’s hand is still underneath her shirt. Hakuno quickly moves her hand onto Caster’s arm to try to move it.

No good. He’s not moving at all! She looks up at Caster Gilgamesh whose, not even looking at her, instead he’s glaring at Archer.

“You broke my door, my stupid younger self.” Caster again, squeezes Hakuno’s breast, causing her to shutter.

He needs to stop playing.

“I don’t believe, I was talking to you.” Archer finally locks eyes with Hakuno.

“Was he about to take advantage of you, my Master?” Archer leans down until, he’s within an inch of, her face.

“G-Gil..” Hakuno stutters. Shit, this is not looking good. She’s honestly shocked that, Archer hasn’t pushed Caster off of her yet.

_“Leave.”_  Caster says in a warning tone.

The next thing Hakuno knows is that her lips are moving in perfect sync with Archer’s. Damn her body.

Caster frowns. Archer is trying to prove something to him, or make him jealous. Either way, he won’t let whatever emotion his younger self, is trying to coax out of him, happen.

Finally, Archer lets her breathe. She pants a bit, as Archer pushes Caster off of her roughly.

“We’re going.” Archer takes her by her hand and attempts to drag her out of Caster’s bed, but is stopped by Caster’s hand on his wrist.

“This is _my_ room, Archer. I am asking you again, to leave. You have already had your way with, Hakuno.”

“You are taking advantage of her, I wonder if she knows how many women passed through this bed of yours Caster?” Archer taunts.

Caster quickly looks at Hakuno, and notices her saddened expression, no doubt caused by Archers words.

“Don’t listen to him, Hakuno. I am not like that anymore, your Archer here however…”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

Hakuno’s head is starting to hurt again. She doesn’t care about Archer’s past, she doesn’t care about this dick measuring contest that’s happening right now. She just wants to relax.

“Please, stop fighting!” Hakuno exclaims, and that causes two pair of crimson eyes, to turn to her.

Hakuno takes a deep breath. That got them both to be quiet, for a minute. “I just want to be with both of, I care about you both, so there’s no reason to be arguing like this. Can’t we just stay here, Archer?”

“You wish to have me endure, this Caster’s presence?” Archer hisses.

“Yes.” Hakuno takes Archer by the hand. “You’re both the same person. It’s late, and Caster is tired.”

“I am far from tired.” Caster protests.

Archer and Hakuno stare at each other for a bit. She’s not going to back down, she’s had enough of them arguing. At least for one day.

“Scoot over.” Archer finally says.

“Hakuno-” Caster again, complains.

“Please.” Hakuno is honestly a little relived, that Archer showed up when he did, before Caster went any further, and did something they would both regret, in the morning.

Caster huffs out a sigh, before moving to the left side of Hakuno, shrugging off his jacket.

“I am less than pleased with this myself Caster, but if this what it takes to keep you from forcing yourself, onto my Hakuno then, it is a necessary evil.”

“Are you just upset, that she does not want to give herself to you? You are too rough, I could understand why.”

“Gil!” Hakuno brings a hand up to her face, as Archer pulls her body up against his.

“I heard, from that useless contractor, that you are sending her, and her servants to the south tomorrow?” Archer runs a hand through Hakuno’s long hair.

“That would be the case.” Caster mutters, as he moves closer to Hakuno wrapping his arms around her torso, again sliding one hand underneath her shirt, tracing circles around her stomach.

“I want to go too.” Hakuno desperately tries to ignore, what Caster is trying to do.

“No. Absolutely not.” Both Gilgamesh say at the same time.

“I’m getting restless, just sitting here, not doing anything.” Hakuno complains. “I’m a mage too, you know.”

“You are doing plenty.” Caster argues.

“If by “doing plenty” you mean, sitting around watching you work, then yeah, I guess I am “doing plenty.”

That causes Archer to laugh. “My Master here, desires action, I see.” His red eyes flash, down to Hakuno’s stomach, noticing that Caster’s hand is there.

“Perhaps, just for tonight, me and my boring older self, can give you the trill you seek?” Archer again, leans his face closer to Hakuno’s.

“What are you-” Hakuno lips are engulfed by Archers, once more. The kiss this time, is all tongue and teeth.

It doesn’t take too long, for Caster to understand, what Archer meant. He lowers his lips, onto Hakuno’s neck, biting slightly. That will no doubt, leave a hickey.

Hakuno’s eyes widen. No, no, no. This is all too much, both of these men. Caster is just as terrible, as Archer, when it comes to this physical…stuff.  

Hakuno is the one who breaks her kiss with Archer, quickly moving her hand to her shirt, removing both of Caster’s hand just as they are about to grab her breasts again.

“No!” Hakuno’s face is burning, like a sauna! “I already told you both, that kissing is fine, but the other stuff-”

“That’s not what you were saying earlier.” Caster reminds Hakuno.

“What is he talking about?” Archer’s eyes flicker between Caster, and Hakuno.

“Nothing!” Hakuno exclaims, Archer doesn’t need to know about what happened, earlier between, her and Caster.

“I want to go with Gudako, and Archer to the south.” Hakuno tells Caster again, changing the subject as fast as possible.

Caster closes his eyes. This woman, is extremely stubborn!

“She won’t stop asking, until you let her go.” Archer says in usual arrogant tone, laying back against the mountain of pillows on Caster’s bed.

“You must promise me, that you will spend time me,” Caster eyes glance at Archer, before continuing. “Alone.”

“Master-”

“She isn’t your Master. The woman from Chaldea is.” Caster states.

“See, Master?! He is only thinking of himself.” Archer glares, at his older self.

“Anyway, Hakuno. I only have a limited amount of free time, I would like to spend what little free time, I do have with you.”

“So he can try to force himself on you again…” Archer mutters.

“Gil!” Hakuno scolds her former servant. “…I think I can do that, Gilgamesh. I like spending time with anyways.”

“Good.” Caster lays back as well, Hakuno following along. “I am trusting Archer here, to protect you while you are away, you are just going to scout, but it is still dangerous.”

Archer laughs loudly. “As if I would allow anything to happen to her.”

Hakuno presses her lips to Caster’s cheek. “Now that we have gotten that settled. Let’s get some rest. You don’t have much longer until you have to go back to work, right?”

Caster sighs. “I suppose so. I would rather stay here with you but…”

“Workaholic.” Caster hears Archer say underneath his breath, as he pulls a blanket over himself, and Hakuno.

Hakuno leans her back up against Archer, as she holds her arms out, waiting for Caster to cuddle up to her.

Caster settles down in the bed, and in Hakuno’s arms, his head, leaning against her chest.

“You are dangerous.” Caster jokes as he closes his eyes. Just a short nap, then he can resume his work.

He promised himself he wouldn’t get attached to anyone else again, but this woman…she’s incredibly special. She treats him like a normal human, and professed her love for him, in an honest way.  

Enkidu would probably laugh at him, if they saw him, in this state.

He’s really in too deep.


	12. Arc II: Demons In The Desert

_“There’s one thing you’re lacking. I thought I would tell you.” The ancient king glances at his female Master, before continuing to look out at the bright futuristic city, that he’s brought them both to._

_“Lacking? There’s something I’m lacking?”_

_Gilgamesh chuckles to himself. His Master is as clueless as ever. She’s lucky that since he’s in a good mood, he’ll spell out exactly what it is that she’s lacking._

_“You can’t tell? The joy of seeing something new. The instinct that makes the heart race at things strange and unknown. The thrill of enriching your own life — in a word, pleasure.”_

_Hakuno’s eyes lock with Gilgamesh’s. It feels like forever, before Gilgamesh speaks again._

_“You are quite proficient in worries and cares, but frankly unskilled at enjoying yourself. There can be no argument there. But in this new world I think you’ll learn it, whether you want to or not. The joy of living.”_

_Hakuno’s brown eyes widen, as the arrogant king holds out his hand, an invention for his Master to join him on this new adventure._

_Hakuno glances out to the bright city, before meeting Gilgamesh’s gaze again. Letting out a sigh, finally taking her servants hand, intertwining their fingers together._

Caster Gilgamesh crimson eyes open, as he sits up.

“I don’t have time for this….” He mutters. His clairvoyance can be as much of a curse, as it is a blessing.

Groaning the overworked king, looks over at the sleeping woman next to him. He frowns upon noticing, that his younger self, has his arms wrapped around, Hakuno’s waist.

How nice it must be, to be so carefree. Caster looks around the dark room for a moment, before finally getting out of bed. He’s been asleep for long enough, he needs to get back to his throne room, to catch up on what he’s missed these past couple of hours.

Hakuno Kishinami feels the body on her right side, slide out of the extremely large bed.

She slowly opens her eyes, it’s just like she thought, it was Caster. Where in the world is he going? It feels as if they just fell asleep, not too long ago.

Hakuno gently moves Archer Gilgamesh’s arm, off of her waist. He must be deep asleep, there’s no way she would be able to do that, if Archer was even still lightly awake.

Sitting up, she calls out the kings nickname.

“Gil..?”

Damn. Caster wasn’t actually counting on her to wake up! Gilgamesh, picks up his dark blue vest from off of the ground, and throws it on.

“Go back to sleep, Hakuno.” Caster whispers, as to not wake up his younger self.

Hakuno ignores Caster’s warning,“Where are you going?”

Gilgamesh feels around his now messy desk, for a moment before finding what he was looking for, his headpiece, before he responds.

“I must return to work.” Gilgamesh simply states. He sighs upon noticing Hakuno’s sad expression. That statement….may have come off harsher than he intended it to.

“It’s nearing dawn.” Gilgamesh moves back over to his bed, as Hakuno also gets out of his bed.

“Leonidas will be reporting about the demonic front, and how things are coming along with the soldiers soon. I must be there to hear his report.”

Hakuno frowns a bit, He still sounds so tired. He needs to rest more, or he’s really going to kill himself from overwork!

“Gilgamesh…”

“Are you upset with me?” Caster Gilgamesh moves his body closer to Hakuno.

Shit, it’s too early for this. Hakuno’s heart is beating as loud as a drum. He’s so close to her, that she can feel his breath on her face.

“A little.” Hakuno manages to whisper.

“Oh?” Caster glances at the Archer fast asleep, in his own bed. Good, he’s still knocked out. He would rather not hear his younger selves bitching, right now.

“You are upset, that I have to leave you? Ah, I understand you wish to be by my side at all times. It is understandable. After all, it is me you professed your love to.”

….Why does this feel like he’s just teasing her at this point? Damn him, she should have never said those three words!

“Listen-” Before Hakuno can tell the king in front of her, to stop teasing her, he’s pressing those dangerous lips to hers again.

Those same lips that drip all of these honeyed words, words that his Archer self would never say.

This man is going to be the end of her. She can already see that.

Still, it doesn’t change the fact that whenever Caster kisses her like this, her brain instantly shuts off. Whatever argument, or worries she may have, they all disappear the moment, their lips meet.

_Duh-duhn, duh-duhn._

Shit, her heart is beating so loud, that even Archer can probably heart it, in his sleep!

Once Caster Gilgamesh, finally breaks their kiss he mutters in a low voice, so low that she can barely understand him.

“Tell me you love me again.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I did not stutter. If you say those words to me again, I think I will have enough energy to get through the day.” The dangerous king in front of her chuckles, before he speaks again.

“You are worried about me overworking myself, are you not? This is beneficial to both of us, you see?”

She really should have just kept her mouth shut! Damn, damn, damn.

Hakuno meet’s his gaze, even in the dark he shines.  

Hakuno swallows. Him looking at her all expectantly isn’t helping, the situation!

“Well?” Caster whispers.

“Give me a minute!” Hakuno retorts.

Caster raises an eyebrow. “Those words fell so easily from your lips, not even a full day ago. Are you possibly embarrassed?”

Embarrassed? Annoyed is more like it! She should tease him a bit, tell him that “No matter how old he gets, he’s still the same as ever.”

Instead, something much different is spoken.

“I love you Gilgamesh.” She mutters. “Please, don’t work too hard today.” Her face feels like it’s burning as soon as she finishes, what she has to say.

It’s silent for way too long. Hakuno opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off by Caster Gilgamesh.

“Hm. I did not think you would actually say it.” He presses his lips to her forehead. “I suppose that is acceptable. Now, as much fun as this has been, I must go now.”

Her heart slightly hurts at that. While she does have Archer here….she wants to talk with Caster, just a bit longer.

“Are you should you don’t want me to come with you?”

“No.” Caster quickly replies. “I need to keep what we have….a secret for now. I do not need my enemies seeing you as my weakness.”

…..That statement just annoyed her for some reason.

“Anyway, I would like for you to get some more sleep. You are going with the group from Chaldea, to Eridu no? Your friends won’t be here for a few more hours, use that time to rest.”

As much as Hakuno doesn’t want to admit it, Caster is right. She does need to rest, she doesn’t have that device to help her from the harshness of the mana density here.

“.…Alright.”

“Good, good. I will see you, before you leave.” Caster opens his bedroom door slightly, looking around outside for a moment, before stepping out, closing the door behind him.

Hakuno stands alone in the darkness for a moment. She glances over at Archer Gilgamesh, as quietly as she can, sliding back into Caster’s bed as she does so.

Instantly, Archer’s hands find her waist again.

Hakuno sighs a bit. “Keep what we have a secret.” What a joke.

Jerk.

Hakuno closes her eyes, letting sleep take her, as that same statement Caster made plays over, and over in her mind, like a bad joke.

“HAKUNO-CHAN!”

Hakuno’s eyes shoot open, she quickly sits up. Fuck, did she oversleep?! Instead, she finds a small blond boy, with bright red eyes, staring at her smiling.

Kid Gilgamesh.

“You’re awake! I thought I was going to have to yell louder, silly!” Kid Gilgamesh hugs her tightly.

A groan can be heard, coming from next to her.

“.…Master, didn’t I tell you to get this brat out of my chambers?!”

At least that saves her the trouble of trying to wake, the sleeping bear that is Archer Gilgamesh up.

“Hakuno, did my older self kick you in your sleep? Did he steal the covers? Did he not cuddle you?” The child version of Gilgamesh asks frantically.

No, yes, and surprisingly she did find herself being held by Archer last night.

Archer Gilgamesh sits up, and lets out a disgusted noise upon seeing his child self.

“Get out!”

“Make me. I’m here to see my wife, you can get bent.”

“Gil!” Hakuno exclaims.

“What? He started it.” Both Gilgamesh say in unison.

“Please, no fighting. We all just woke up.”

Child Gilgamesh pouts a bit. “I’m sorryyyyy Hakuno. Don’t be mad at me!~~” Once again, the kid hugs Hakuno.

“...Little shit.” Archer mummers, before pressing his lips to Hakuno’s.

“Hey! You can’t kiss her like that!”

Archer gives his kid self, a slight push.

“Now that the pest, is gone.” Archer wraps an arm around Hakuno. “Shall we get ready for the day? We are travelling quite a ways.”

“I’m going to Eridu too!!” Kid Gilgamesh states proudly, climbing back on the bed.

“No you’re not.” Archer hisses.

“Yes, I am! Master said I can, and she out ranks you so hah!”

”Are you sure Gil?” Hakuno asks. “It’ll be dangerous.”

“Of course I am!” Kid Gilgamesh finally hops of the bed, and grabs Hakuno’s hand. “I have to come along to protect you! My older self is useless! He’s probably thinking about how to get into Master’s pan-”

“Watch your mouth.” Archer warns. “Ignore the pest, Hakuno. Let us go, and get something to eat, I will treat you to the finest fruits in Uruk.” Archer grabs her left hand.

“No! I want to eat breakfast with Hakuno! You’re hogging her! You don’t even love her!”

“And you are incapable of love.”

“Hakuno! Did you know that before you were summoned to Chaldea, that my older self was-”

“Master, I’m going to kill this annoying thing.”

….And her headache is back.

”We can all eat breakfast together.” Hakuno offers a compromise. “On the way to Eridu.”

It’s silent for a moment, before Archer crosses his arms.

“You are too kind, Master. You should just be with me, and forget this kid.”

“Hakuno is trying to make us all happy! You would know that, if you weren’t so selfish!” Child Gilgamesh argues.

“Master, can we throw him into the Euphrates?”

This is going to be a long day.

“Hakuno!” Gudako runs up to greet her friend, upon her entering Caster’s throne room.

“Gudako!” Hakuno quickly scans the room. Merlin, Mash, Ana, Siduri, and of course Caster are all here.

“Wow, almost everyone is here.”

She can hear Archer laugh behind her.

“Have you thought about what I said?” Gudako whispers in Hakuno’s ear.

“I haven’t had time to.” Hakuno confesses. “I…I’ve…” Hakuno locks eyes with Caster for a moment, before turning away.

Gudako looks in between Caster, and Hakuno.

“Did something happen?” She asks in a low voice. “Did he say something to hurt your feelings?”

Archer raises an eyebrow at that.

“What did he to do to you, Hakuno? Has he upset you?”

Hakuno shakes her head, and forces a smile. “I-it’s nothing. Really, it’s fine.”

Archer Gilgamesh doubts that. He’ll have to talk with her about this later.

“Hakuno…” Gudako frowns.

“Now, you all are going to investigate, and nothing more.” Caster reminds the semi-large group. His red eyes glance over at Merlin.

“I am trusting you, not to get sidetracked again.”

Merlin looks around. “Me? Get sidetracked? I would never.” The mage feigns being insulted.

Caster’s attention turns to Hakuno. “And I am trusting you, to keep watch over your younger mage friend here.” He nods his head toward Gudako.

Hakuno nods her head in response.

“You all have two days to return to Uruk. Be swift.” Seemingly finished what he has to say to the group, he returns to talking with Siduri, no doubt about some reports.

“Come on you guys, let’s go.” Gudako leads the way.

….Hot. It’s extremely hot. The small group made it to the jungle, much faster than anticipated.

“Why in the hell, did I agree to this?!” Archer Gilgamesh exclaims.

“That is what I’m saying!” Merlin retorts.

“Calm down.” Hakuno mummers. Damn, it’s hard to breathe. The closer the party gets to Eirdu, the thicker the mana gets.

“How are you feeling Hakuno?” Gudako asks.

“Like shit.”

“I know. Guys are lucky, they can strip down damn near all the way. Us girls? There’s only so much clothing we can take off.”

“I wish I brought a hair tie..” Hakuno can hear Ana whisper.

“How much longer mage?!” Gilgamesh exclaims.

“How should I know?! This is my first time being here!” Merlin reminds the younger version of Gilgamesh.

Heat is licking at Hakuno’s skin, like a snake. It’s getting harder to even see anything, through the thick haze of mana.

It’s really getting hard to breathe.

She stops in her tracks. Hakuno brings a hand up to her face.

“Hakuno-chan?” Kid Gilgamesh calls out her name. “Are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

At that Archer Gilgamesh snaps his body around, heading over to where Hakuno is standing.

“You fool.” Gilgamesh hisses. “This is too much for you, we’re going back to Uruk.”

“I’m fine.” Hakuno lies, she’s far from fine. “I-I want to help.” Hakuno closes her eyes, wiping the sweat away from her forehead.

“Does your “help” include you dying from a combination, of heatstroke, and an overdose of mana?”

“My older self is right, Hakuno-chan you look like you’re about to be sick. Let’s go home.”

“I’m…I’m…” Falling, she’s falling head onto the hot ground.

“Dammit.” Archer hisses. “Must you make a hobby, out of inconveniencing me?!”

Archer Gilgamesh shares a look with Gudako.

“Take her back to Uruk, King Gilgamesh. We’ll be fine here.”

Archer takes the brown haired woman into his arms, lifting her up.

“I’m coming too!” Kid Gilgamesh runs after his older self.

Just great.

Cool air hits Hakuno’s face. They must have made it out of the jungle.

…Wait, she feels soft grass on her skin. She quickly sits up, looking around her for a moment.

That’s when she sees them. Kid Gilgamesh, and her former servant, staring down a figure with long green hair.

“I’m no longer your precious friend.” The being spits out, glaring at Archer Gilgamesh.

Kingu.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone. New series that I'm working on, on the side as I'm working on "Euphoria". Wanted to kind of expand on Caster Gilgamesh's and Hakuno's relationship. 
> 
> This might not be as update weekly like Euphoria is, but I hope you all enjoy the ride.


End file.
